Beyond The Forest
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU Goku is considered a demon, being cast out from humanity from the day he was born has burned an anger deep inside to get revenge. But when a young girl stumbles into him his ideas of humanity change. But will anyone accept them? GCC EPILOGUE NOW POSTED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 1: Beyond What I See

F.Y.I ( For your information): Goku looks like a super-sayjin 4 and isn't going to be called Goku for awhile being that people consider him a demon. And the time and place would be similar to Inuyasha but has nothing to do with Inuyasha at all.

There was no one for him, he had been alone all this time. People never wanted too look at him, cursing his looks and appearance. The spawn of the devil, a demon! That's all they ever called him. He never knew his father, never knew his mother. All he knew is one day being tossed out into the woods and chased until he out ran them all. He could see the pyres of fire from there torches, the sticks and swords they brought to kill him. Being chased like a wild animal into the woods, he was barely old enough to walk but he had no choice to flee that night. Deep into the woods he fled hiding only in the safety of the trees, he knew nothing except his instincts which raised him from that day.

Whenever before he came close to the town he was run off being called every known curse and demon spawn, or word of evil known to humans. But it no longer bothered him he had grown used to there constant taunting as they tried hunting and luring him though he wasn't stupid. From the night he saw fire and metal in there hands he steered away only throwing rocks and sticks down at those who tried to kill him.

He could always steal what he wanted from the village without anyone complaining these days though. He had been able to run around without being spotted or heard in three full season changes. Three seasons of cold, or warmth, and fall. Not a word had been said about him in so long, tonight he wanted to bring back the fear. He wanted to have fun tonight!

The two golden orbs looked from the tree down upon the village, the night always concealed him well. He grinned as the smell of fresh food filled his nose. He dropped down the twenty feet like it was nothing, from the top of the tree to the base. His tail swung lazily around his back the cool night breeze perfect. He ran down the street openly avoiding the light, he moved through the alley's and dark spots where the candles outside of the shops had blown out.

His feet left only a light patter like a bugs wings flying around as he went to find a late night snack. These buildings seemed so small and confined like every night as he jumped over one house and into the next street his pace never slowing as the night always kept him hidden. He slowed down as the smell of freshly baking food came to fill his nose. His teeth peeled back into a evil grin as his long white teeth glistened in the moonlight. His red fur went on edge as his senses felt someone coming. He dove back into an alley and out of the light as a human walked opened up its door and came outside.

He watched as the human dumped its garbage into a large whicker basket then closed the door. He only remerged from his little hidden location and followed the smell of freshly cooked food. He crept around the corner and let his head peak over the window and he saw the smell of fresh bread. The baker must of been working late that night as he crept into the little slot sensing nothing around him he moved quickly grabbing the newly baked bread and some other grains that he liked. Then leaving the same way he came out the window. He immediately dove into his food eating it fast so he would only have to carry it in his stomach.

Though he ate wildly his actions did not go unnoticed as the baker found his missing goods and the loud rough noises of an animal outside his window. He grabbed a nearby stick which he placed at his door to give the little animal a beating or chase it off. He opened up the door and there underneath his window was the little devil spawn himself! " Ahhh monster! He's back!" The baker yelled waking the entire block. Men rushed outside grabbing clubs and knives all alike and running into the street where the little demon still ate. Most were dressed in a robe or a pair or boxers. The middle of the night was not a fashion show but it was still a little strange.

" I thought we told you last time! Your supposed to never come out into the city again you little devil spawn!" The baker yelled bringing down the stick on the demon's head. It snapped like a twig, the food fell from its mouth as it growled making everyone take a step back. The watched as the two golden orbs looked around and then the little demon became a big one! It stood up on its legs giving it a much larger look.

Every gasped and took a step back as it had been awhile since they had seen the demon, a few years had passed since he had been seen and now he wasn't just a little weak demon anymore. He was a head taller then them all, the once light red fur had darkened into an almost blood color. The lines around his eyes had changed. Its tail snapped behind him like a whip in the night letting echo. But his face peeled back into a wicked smile as its long white incisors came into view.

" So... its a little bigger there's still at least twenty of us!" One foolishly brave human said raising its club and swung it at the demon's head. Its forearm moved blocking it as if it were a branch in his way. Its grin spread wickedly as its foot kicked his stomach sending him crashing back into the others.

Then they all heard it laugh. It never spoke but it could laugh, growl, chuckle, and snicker. Some weren't even sure if it could speak but no one ever wanted to know what a spawn of the devil could actually use its voice for. The glowing orbs in its eyes narrowed as a scowl formed on his face. Its eyes almost lit into flames the dark lines became even darker. The evil creature born from an innocent priestess should never had come to exist in this realm.

It whippedd its foot upwards kicking one townsman in the face knocking him into the ground then setting the streets into a brawl, all of them against one demon. The demon spun around punching and kicking like the best master of bushido this country could ever have had. Men were knocked around as the local town guard was brought in.

Samurai all saw the demon with about twenty unconscious or injured townsfolk laying at his feet. They saw its tail swaying around its back as its arms crossed arrogantly and his finger raised motioning for them to just bring it. It sent them all swinging but the demon ducked and low kicked the front row. It did a backwards flip as the second group tried to surround it but when trying to attack from both sides both only collided as the demon jumped into the air and brought its feet down on there heads.

The listened as it laughed enjoying this fight with an enthusiastic laugh and chuckle. They tried to swing and decapitate it, maim or even knick the demon but it only moved out of the way easily smirking the entire time. They backed the demon into an alleyway thinking they had it on the ropes it scaled the side of the building like a cat climbing a tree and ran over the houses waking the entire village from its sleep as it purposely stomped on each one.

He enjoyed it though as he loved stirring up a ruckus in the town he jumped off from the roofs and knocked on the door of a human. The door opened up as the woman who had gotten the door shrieked in fright as the demon stepped inside. The husband ran at the demon but was only sent through his door as it tripped his foot.

Of course he had no real interest in the female he saw the food and went for it as the things children came inside where he was and shrieked making him cover his ears but kept eating. He only broke through the roof and began another run across the village which should of been a small city. He continued on but grabbed a torch off the side of one house and using his arm launched it as far as he could over the houses until he saw one catch fire. It was one of the bigger buildings but it was the towns school. But he never cared he loved making this place suffer whether it be fire, injuries, stealing and much more he wanted to get them back.

He laughed evilly as everyone shuddered from the deep laugh that echoed across the roofs. Waking those with a fright, the demon's voice was one that no one ever forgot. The chase after him stopped as the entire village went to put out the flames that he had started. He stood from his building arrogantly as one foot stood propped up on the roof as he smirked. His arms crossed as his eyes watching with delight as it burned.

" Damn that demon! I think he's starting to show his true nature!" One of the townsfolk yelled angrily as they began to douse the flames on the school which had rebuilt twice thanks to the demon's need to light the town on fire.

" We'll get rid of him one of these days we just have to wait and be patient, we have to keep strong or we will let him know that we are week letting him run amok." Another said as the buckets were passed in a chain of line allowing them to be throw onto the flames that began to sputter.

" That day better be soon, I can't take dealing with that freak for much longer! I mean he does nothing but torment us all, its not like we really did anything to him!" A few nods and mumbled yeses were heard but they all heard the demon's low angry growl as he was no longer perched up on the roof but right on the edge looking down at them all.

It snarled and growled dropping down on all fours like a rapid wolf. Its mouth opened in a vicious snarl but a dozen arrows were fired at him, he dived out of the way growling and snarling as the towns samurai began to rain arrows down at him. They all watched as the demon ran off into the darkening night. But the fierce look of anger and rage on its face was nothing no one could understand. It seemed to know what they were saying and was angry almost, but they knew the demon understood no language. Spoke nothing they all brushed the thought away from their minds and went back to work.

He ran across the rooftops furious but jumped back into the safety of his tree's along the forest's edge. His eyes looked watching the flames be put out and his fun ended but he was still angry. He would make them all pay for speaking like that! He snorted and jumped from the trees and vanished into the darkness that night to rest.

This is chapter isvery short but I had to set the story up. And at least know what you people think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 2: Does He Exist?

It was just another day, well not exactly... Chi-Chi sat on the outside of the now ruined school. Last night was bustly with activity as it was confirmed that the demon had come in the town. It mauled some townsmen easily then stomped the town guard with ease. Her friends were all sitting around blabbing there mouths about the what not sites and rumors of this supposed demon. She rolled her eyes as she listened to them babble with school girl elaboration. This always happened and Chi-Chi found it more and more boring each time they told the story. Its like a uncle who tells a fake story once and you believe it then, but when you say the story was nice they say it over and over and over! And like a normal person they got tired of the story realizing that it was just a facade and nothing more. But no one around here ever seemed to get tired talking about this demon!

" Yeah you heard that? Its hard to believe but true! He does have magic powers! He can move things with only his thoughts. I mean last night they said only his mind took the fire right from the pyres of flames and moved them ontop of the school! You can only imagine what he could do with his thoughts if he put his actual brain into it." One chidded like a giddy school girl. Well she was a giddy school girl so Chi-Chi scratched that thought as she looked up into the sky. An endless sea of blue of white that stretched from here to where the sky could go. ' Just like there talking, it'll go for miles...'

" What about the legions of wolves he has running around under his hand?" Another one added in and Chi-Chi groaned inside, would this never end? It was all so childish to believe in such things. " He has entire pack of rapid wolves under his spell! I mean that's why they've became so violent over the years since they say he removed there fear and gave them only hunger!" Another one added in.

" If you look into his eyes you fall under his spell! You'll be his slave forever as he has two bright glowing golden eyes that steal your soul! If you don't look into them they he can't take it, but then again he probably just eat it all up while your still alive." Another one added making Chi-Chi thump her head on the floor of the patio just waiting for it all to end.

" But they do say he's cute right?" And everyone even Chi-Chi looked at the girl who hung her head.

" If you call a beast with razor sharp claws and fangs cute? He runs around naked with a large whip like tail that can kill a man if he hits them! If that's cute I'd like to see what a cute boy is called to you." Another snorted. " Then maybe your right, the red fur and from what everyman has said a body that puts any man to shame I guess you could. But I'd never tell him that!" She laughed as did everyone else besides Chi-Chi who had just about enough of this sensless rambling.

Talking about demons, magic, monsters, and some mystical strength and power were things that they did as children! They were growing up and almost time to get married and here they all are talking about how anyone can find a demon cute!

" Please! That story about the demon is all made up! Are parents and the old priests have made up that entire story all up just to scare little kids and to make us listen to them!" Chi-Chi said aggrivated as they all gasped. All of them acted like she had just commited a major sin or said she was going to become a brothel whore.

" Chi-Chi! How can you say that after what happened last night!" One said appauled.

" Yeah Chi-Chi come on! You saw all the damage and how twenty people are now in our priests care!" Another said following her friend.

" Oh stop it!" Chi-Chi snapped. " Any band of thugs or morons who have a brain could of done all of what happened last night. I mean look at what happened only a few broken bones or noses at the worst and then you have a fire which has happened far too many times by kids who don't want to go to school! Then you count in all the other things that have happend and i'll tell you that it has nothing to do with a demon." Chi-Chi said now sitting up so she could address them. " Go on i'll give you the real truth about every 'supposed' demon sighting and story you've heard." Chi-Chi crossed her arms almost darring them to prove her wrong.

" Well what about last night?" One asked as Chi-Chi looked as she asked her glare turning her down meakly.

" Last night could of been more then one person, after all we have half the town dead asleep then woken up by the baker who probably has the worst sight in the entire town. That could of been anyone eating his bread, not like he ever closes his windows." Chi-Chi said waiting for another question.

" Then explain how then entire town guard were beaten up and how he avoided everyone by jumping from rooftop to rooftop!" Another one piped in as Chi-Chi's glare fell to her.

" It was dark, and we all know our town guard hardly train or have protected the town from anything serious in over ten years! Then count that were more then likely out drinking sakay that night I don't see how they could of been much of a fight. Hell my grandfather could of beaten them in his sleep!" Chi-Chi looked around for another question.

" Then what about the wolves? I mean they ahve been ravaging the local farmers livestock and crops like never before! He's stronger then an ox and broke through the fences like twigs! Then tore apart his cows and pigs letting his pack of wolves then clean up with what he left for them!" Another said and she too shrank back from Chi-Chi's powerful gaze.

" Any cow could of broken through the fence and let the wolves in. Or someone just broke them down, I don't find it true to all of your rumors say he can jump as high as a house and yet chooses to break through a fence? Please explain to me how that would work?" Chi-Chi smiled confidently as none of them had an answer for her. True that no one really saw the demon beyond the night, it could of been anyone.

" But what about Mrs. Hiroa? She came face to face with him after it knocked on her door. Then the kids inside also saw it before it broke through the roof!" That restarted the debate as Chi-Chi thought about that for a second.

" Well you can't really prove it was the demon, it could of been anyone wearing a mask and fur coat at the time. She might of just freaked being still half asleep and someone dressed up on her doorstep. But breaking through the roof? Please they haven't fixed that thing in years. I could break through it if I wanted to." Chi-Chi leaned back against the house frame. " And why would the demon knock on the door of someone's house? What possible reason could it have to go and do that?"

Again there was no answer to Chi-Chi's question. " If your so sure the Demon doesn't exist why don't you come out with us tonight and we'll go to the cave where its supossed to live. If you stay there for one night and nothing comes then i'll believe you and none of us will ever say a thing about the demon again." One of her more bloder and headstrong friends suggested.

" If you guys swear never to talk about the demon again then i'll do it. But if I am right you all have to do my chores for a week? If your right... you won't have to worry about ever seeing me again though I know that's not going to happen." A few of the girls gulped knowing from rumors what the demon did to young girls when he caught them.

" Even still Chi-Chi... if he does exist you know what he'll do to you!" One asked biting her hair with the rumors providing a vivid imgaination.

" Yes I know. He'll throw me to the ground and rape me, then he'll eat me after putting me on a slow cooking fire while im still alive. Then use my bones to clean his teeth! I've heard the rumor a thousand times jeez I know because you've all told me a million times in vivid detail!" Chi-Chi exclaimed aggrivated, nothing more she hated then having to deal with this every single day!

He bounded around in the forest completely unkowning of what was going on in the village, not like he really cared anyway. He stopped on a branch in the trees looking down he saw his adoptive family. Most were out and about the others were just lounging around, the matriach of the pack stood on guard as he slowly climbed his way down. He dropped down ontop of the den as the wolves looked up at him. Of course his scent immediatly told them who it was. He dropped to the ground as the younger wolves came up and licked the sides of his face. And like the pack always did when the younger cubs were hungry he regurgitated the mornings kill. He threw up half of his breakfeast letting the wolf cubs eat what his half digested meal. He sat back against the dens walls watching as his pack ran around. True he had been raised by wolves and it wasn't at all bad when he was a child. The one proverbial saying by humans was true to him alone. " What? Were you raised by wolves?"

( Many years earlier)

He lay screaming and wailing as as child lost who was, hungry, alone, cold, and sad. His screams reached the wolf pack nearby that had recently lost one of its cubs and since the scent had not been thouroughly known in the pack one wolf spotted the flailing and crying bundle. It knew they were missing a cub and seeing the tail and high pitched whine like a howl it went over to the little thing and licked his face calming the wails.

Being just a child the soothing notions of the wolf mother could bring his wails to rest. He was nuzzled gently by its wet furry nose as he just submittted and the wolf opened its mouth and put its fangs around him. Though it wasn't violent and the warm breath of the wolf kept him calm.

Gently it hoisted him in its mouth and carried him back to the den where the pack awaited the find of the lost cub. It came back with its mouth full as it went down into the den where it set him down amoungest all the other wolf cubs. None knowing that they had just picked up the wrong thing. But it couldn't be changed he was raised by the wolves like any other cub brought up in the pack. Though his mind registered that he wasn't really one of them, they didn't. He was treated just like one of them though he walked upright at times and climbed trees he was still the same.

He was still ravenous and just the same as any wolf cub at the time, sitting on his but with his hands holding him up as he played with the others. Biting and running around just the same. Of course he was the only one able to pet them in a gentle and soothing manner making most of the wolves whimper from the unkown sensitive side.

It wasn't long until he was doing most of the things on his own and spending time away from the pack but they let him being that he was faster and stronger then the rest. He did finally search out humanity which was a mystery to him as he always watched the farmers and such. But he did see other children playing, laughing and giggling with delight. His mind understanding truly that this other pack of animals was where he was truly from. When he came closer and the children saw him they went inside screaming 'monster' or 'demon' all the while. Of course he just sat down and scratched himself not really understanding any language or when the father came out with a katana in his hand dressed up in the armor of a samurai. He cowered backwards with his tail between his legs and his head bent down in submission but that was not the case as the sword came down to hit him instincts took over. He dived out of the way barring his fangs and sharp claws he attacked the open flesh of his neck.

His teeth bit deeply into the neck pirecing the flesh and snapped outwards ripping the throat from his neck and killing him as the sword fell to the ground. This happened in full view of the family as he grabbed the farmer's body in his hands, using them like a human would and ran off with his kill back to his pack. That was then when the name demon became his name for the village. Those who saw him afterwards knew only his rage as they tried hunting him down.

Parties at night that came through with torches lit and burning, the spears sharp and lethal, nets tightened and strapped, and each sword ready for blood. But he was no fool, he let them corner him, they were all fools. Blind too his trap. " Well look we've got this demon cornered now lets just finish this off." They said as he sat against a rock well but let out one huge wolf howl into the night, it echoed for miles through the trees and as they moved to capture him the call was returned nearby.

The glowing eyes of the pack surrounded them all as he grinned. His lips revealed his long white teeth as he snarled and dove in. Those who unprepared were killed as the pack jumped in barring there own fangs which delievered a fatal bite after fatal bite. It wasn't long until they tried to flee dumping there weapons and armor to run. But it was all for nothing as the ravine that he had forced them run twoards met up with them. The dark smile spread across his face as the two humans begged.

But there plea fell on deaf ears that cared or did not understand there words and soon they felt his fangs ripping them into pieces. He reared his back and howled into the full moon letting his animal side unleash in the basking glow of the moon. Its light setting his blood a boil.

The searched party came to find out what happened last night but it was only to discover the pack of wolves and him feasting on their friends. The blood dried on the faces of the wolves and his own as almost blended in with his fur that began to darken. His fear was set into the hearts of humans from that day forth as the demon. Other names as the demon dog, or dog of hell, never fell into suit with a demon that walked on its feet and used its hands.

( Present Time )

He yelped like a wolf as his tail got bitten playfully by the wolf cubs. He flashed a grin and began to rough house with them, pinning them down with his hands and enjoying the playtime. But he settled down as the pack got up for its hunt tonight, he smelled it as well. Human flesh... He grinned evilly as humans were not the most tasteful but had more meat and bone then any animal they could take down.

Besides he enjoyed a good chase and he cracked his neck and hands. He let out a yawn as he bent over backwards and stretched himself out.He jumped into the tree's his golden eyes illuminating as dusk began to settle overhead. He followed the pack well until a little discovery was made.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 3: I See You...

" Now Chi-Chi. Your going to be gone for two days! Do you really need that much?" Her father asked eying the very large basket she had on her back. It had enough things for a week! " You don't need to pack everything. Its only a small over night isn't it?"

Chi-Chi knew her father would be suspicious but being smart she knew how to talk her way around him. " Im hoping so. I don't know with Ureki. She's a mystery I always want to go prepared from now on dad! But don't worry i'll be back in two days though!" Chi-Chi said smiling and her father nodded and she knew she was clear. " See you again daddy!" She kissed his cheek before leaving the house in her shoes. She wore her light sandals as she went to the edge of the town where she was going to meet up with her friends.

Of course she wasn't afraid of doing this, the demon didn't exist and so if there was anyway to get her friends to show up she would spend one night in some old cave. It wasn't that bad being she'd be alone and not have to ever listen to her friends' pointless ramblings. She found all of them waiting and some looked surprised to even see her.

" So your all ready to show me where the demon! Lives!" She said in mock sarcasm, she laughed as others didn't.

" Chi-Chi. Seriously think about what your going to do!" One pleaded. " Your going to spend one night in a cave all alone! If its real you know your done for!"

" Oh please when you come back tomorrow morning i'll still be there unharmed, and i'll prove that the demon doesn't exist alright!" She said as the others nodded weakly. They lifted up the weak board and slipped out into the open forest. It was thick with branches and shrubs. They all walked along a ground in path, the ground had been thoroughly stomped down leaving a small trail for everyone to follow.

The went past the river which also held an added bonus as the idea to take a swim came up. It sounded like a good idea, they all stripped and dove into the water which was moderate.

" So your serious about doing this Chi-Chi? I mean if you want to back out or call it quits we all can understand. I mean even if you don't believe that he does, there's still a chance that he might. You've proved that he might not, but you can't disprove him completely!" One said in a final attempt to persuade Chi-Chi to not do this. If the demon existed and killed Chi-Chi she swore that it would probably haunt her the day she pushed her friend this far.

" I know you want to talk me out of it, but really I am not scared of doing this at all!" Chi-Chi said relaxing just for the moment. She didn't want to think about tonight, or anything. She just wanted to relax. Of course being that they were all swimming, a splash fight broke out and had them all laughing and just enjoying the moment. But as the little water fight went on the brushing of bushes made them all stop and stare as the bushes rumbled.

" BOO!" A voice yelled making all except Chi-Chi shriek in fear. The ripple of boyish laughter broke the fear that had just coursed through them, turning it into anger as three older teenage boys walked out from the bushes making numerous nude girls dive in the water as they hid themselves. " Man you girls are too easy to spoke! What did you think the demon was out here?" They all laughed again.

" If he was im sure he'd go after you assholes first!" One yelled angrily as one hand covered her chest. The others mumbled as they turned around.

" Yeah, he's into pretty girls not brothel sluts like all of you!" He snorted and that got him a few angry rocks thrown at there direction.

" Sluts? How dare you say that!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily. She glared at them as they all snickered.

" Chi-Chi! Not even the demon would sink so low as to sleep with you!" A large rock landed on his foot making yell in pain.

" All of us are better then what you three will ever deserve!" Chi-Chi spat fiercely back. The boys only spat back at her, which she only glared back at them. The three left without another word as they headed back to the village or what they all figured.

" That's a way to tell them Chi-Chi! They should know better to insult us!" One yelled in support as the others nodded in agreement.

" Whatever lets go to this cave. The sooner I get there the sooner I can disprove the demon." Chi-Chi said getting out of the water. The others shrugged and followed suit as they changed back into their clothes. They followed back along the trail until about dusk when they finally reached the cave that Chi-Chi would sleep one night in. " This is a little disappointing to you all isn't it? He's not here." She joked as they all gulped.

" We'll be here bright and early tomorrow Chi-Chi! So just pray that your right!" They yelled out to her as she went to the mouth of the cave and looked inside.

While this little farewell was going on, he was busy running in front of the pack. He jumped high above the trees almost taking flight like a bird but slowly returned downwards. His feet touching the ground only to let him spring back upwards into the air. The dusk of night slowed him down as he grabbed the top of a tree. The pine not a distraction as he caught the scent of the humans.

His face scowled as his white teeth flashed in the night. He fell back to the ground as he noted, the cave he usually slept in surrounded by a few humans. He scratched his head as that didn't make sense. Unless they were trying to trap him which was foolish. He slowly approached his teeth gleaming and his gold eyes burning with his hatred. His pack slowed as they saw the changed in his body language.

The wolves all backed off as his tail snapped and lashed behind him. His scent changed and the feel of the air around him, the smell was undeniable and they all ran away in separate directions as he approached the nights meal. The deep low growl only audible to wolf ears made them all tremble with fear even for animals who knew him. The crack of his bones and arms made a deafening crack but the humans were not deterred.

Chi-Chi sat with a small fire going in the middle of the cave which was recently abandoned. Furs and pelts were everywhere, there was a poorly attempt at a bed made but Chi-Chi fixed that problem. 'So someone once lived in here?' She thought as she prodded the flames, cooking some small portion of beef, meanwhile eating some rice. She laid back on the bed of furs and actually enjoyed it. There was a huge rock that would keep smaller animals out of there. She wasn't worried about wolves so long as she kept the fire going.

She pulled out her red blanket, it was her favorite one since the day she could remember, the feel and the color was great. She loved it, more or less because her mother made it before she died. But it just made it all the more special. She missed her mother but with her blanket she always felt like she had apart of her with her always.

Though beside that it was very dull, she kept herself busy by writing on the walls with a rock. Her thoughts and what she was actually doing out here was being recorded on the stone. But it was really unnerving to be here out all alone in the forest. " Its only one night though Chi. You can handle this, then no one will talk about that stupid demon." She told herself returning her confidence in herself and in the reason she was out here. Didn't mean though that it was still awful.

Stuck in a cave in the middle of nowhere, with only her red blanket and a small fire. That wasn't much to be relying on but it could of always been worse, but she didn't want to think about the other possibilities.

Outside was another story as the three boys from earlier had followed the little party to this cave, they weren't going to get back at the bitch. They were going to scare her badly then teach her a lesson not to even think of insulting them. " So you all know the plan right?" The leader of the bunch asked.

" Yah we know, lets just do it and get out of here! This place gives me the chills." One said looking around to make sure nothing was around them. He might follow his buddy but it didn't mean that he wasn't scared of being out in the darkness of the woods that held ravenous wolves and some thugs or marauders.

" Oh quit being such a wimp! There's nothing out here, never will be besides some stupid animals." The leader snickered as a nearby branch snapped. All heads jumped as a low growl filled the air. They could not see it, but it saw them. Two glowing gold orbs looked down from the trees. They glowed before his mouth opened revealing his fangs.

Chi-Chi shivered as she laid down, it was unusually cold in the cave. She held her red blanket closer for security but then everything changed. A blood curdling scream snapped her up from the bed in a fright. In the cold cave the scream echoed many times. She ran up still holding her blanket as two figures ran in the night. She looked to the side as she saw two more but. She screamed herself as she saw it... ' THE DEMON!' She fell backwards as the sight of the fangs ripping out his throat. The two golden orbs looked at her as she quickly fled to the back of the cave. She huddled in a little slot as the screams outside continued.

He dove after the other tripping him making the human fall on his face, his pack exploded from the wilderness and attacked viciously. The smell of the injured and blood overid the fears that as animals they would have. They bit and clawed at one until the human kicked them away and sprinted into the night. But he didn't care as the two kills were enough for now.

He looked over to his cave as he remembered seeing something. His feet padded across the grass letting the pack feast as he walked into the opening. There lay human things more or less from those outside but as he looked in the back his eyes caught the sight of red fur? His head cocked to the side as he got inside making a slow small steps as he could hear the breath of something stop as a weak cry that he almost missed came out. Something was in here but could it be?

He walked to the back and stopped as he saw... one of him?

Chi-Chi opened her eyes against her judgment and saw the demon. He was standing in front of her. His two golden glowing eyes were all that she could see. She was dead she knew it. She closed her eyes in fear as his feet came towards her.

He looked down at her as the red fur covered her body, long black hair was around her face as she looked away in submission. Or she was scared? He didn't really know as he knelt down in front of her. Curious he let his hand reach out and touch her face. She flinched and whimpered as he caressed her, his hand brushed back the hair as he saw a sight never before seen. It was beautiful in his mind, white creamy skin much like his own and very smooth to the touch. Such a creature, could this female be like him? He felt the red fur around her body which was sleek and rough in the same sense. He needed to tell her she was safe. He nuzzled the side of her face gently rubbing her cheek with his own in slow movements.

Chi-Chi froze as she felt his hand. ' He's going to kill me! He really is.' But her fear lessened to worry as the demon brushed back her hair, the gentle and smooth feel of his hand was quite strange but she didn't know what it meant. But then he nuzzled her like a dog would when it was friendly. But she couldn't believe that a demon wanted to be friendly. She opened her eyes as his hands reached underneath her and lifted her from the spot. The golden orbs looked down at her and she fell into his gaze. Chi-Chi's hands grabbed the blanket around her tightly as he set her down on the bed of furs. He nuzzled her again before smiling almost like a human but she cringed when the two large incisors he had were shown.

He bounded out of the cave and back to the still remaining meat from the kill. He grabbed part of the leg that had been ripped off in his mouth and went back to the cave. He dropped the leg he was holding in his mouth as the female shrieked running away into the back, the red fur shed from her body as she ran leaving her bare before him. He figured she must of been hunted by the humans so that's why she was so scared. He walked back to her where she shrunk against the wall crying.

Chi-Chi was scared to death when she saw the bloody leg in his mouth, she screamed and ran away to the back of the cave again. She didn't want to be here anymore! She just wanted it all to be a dream but the feel of his hands touching her made her think differently. It was all real. She began to cry as he picked her up and carried her back to the fur bed. She felt him lay down next to her and then she shuddered as his tongue licked her cheek. The feel of the slimy flesh on her face was terrifying. ' He's tasting me? Oh im going to die!' She cried in her mind as the demon licked her face.

He was confused now as she didn't respond to him. He continued to lick her face which held a slight feel and taste that made him do it again more then necessary. Until she looked into his eyes and he cocked his head did she respond.

' What does he want? Why is he looking at me like that? Am I missing something?' She thought as his eyes looked at her for a response of something. ' Does he want me to lick him? Is it something his kind do?' She thought as he looked harder at her and she thought it best just to follow what he did and live. She opened her mouth slowly and went to his cheek and licked his face. He tasted like dirt but she did it a few more times just to please him. But when she pulled back, the gaze in his eyes were filled with lust...

What's going to happen? Read and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 4: Mates

A/N: There is some rape in the beginning of this chapter just for your warning. If your not old enough then don't read it.

The glowing golden orbs filled with a new look as the evil and confusion became a lust. By the God's Chi-Chi saw the demon pant as he looked at her, his tongue came out and almost slobbered over her face. The deep rising and falling of his chest along something she felt pressing into her stomach made her cower. By the light of the dwindling fire she could see his face and that made things bizarre. He wasn't human, but he wasn't a demon either. A face of man, but the eyes of a demon were frightening.

He wasn't understanding of what was going on but he wanted her. He wanted her in some way beyond a pack sister, his mind recalled when his fellow pack claimed mates. The urge was straining in his instinct driven mind, slowly the barrier holding him back in his mind snapped and he needed her. By all that existed he wanted her!

Chi-Chi screamed trying to run as the demon grabbed her, the lust was in his eyes as drool began fall from his mouth onto the rock. She kicked and flailed but he had the inhuman strength and held on with ease. " Let me go!" She yelled but the demon only laid on top of her, his manhood pressed into her stomach. She rolled on her back bucking the demon off of her and right onto the smoldering ash.

He yelled angrily rolling around as the back of his fur was singed by the flames. He growled and snarled as his tail beat off the flames, he got up from the ground on all fours and started advancing on her.

Chi-Chi shrieked and ran but tripped falling on the rock her face nearly planting itself on the rock, she looked up as the face of a angry wolf with its fangs barred made her scream. But it stopped, its ears dropping behind its head and its tail went between its legs as it backed off. Chi-Chi didn't need to know what scared it as she felt the hands on her rear. The sharp claws trailing around her body making her body freeze as she could know what he could do if he wanted to hurt her with them. But with the instrument of defilement very close to her virgin entrance she would take the claws.

" Gahhhh...Urkkkk..." She heard him sputter trying to make some sound but she caught what he was trying to do. His hands trailed up her body and grabbed her sensitive breasts in his hands. The sharp claws made her cry in pain as she could feel them slice through her skin.

" Please let me go! I swear don't do this?" She screamed but her plea meant nothing to a demon who knew no words. Her own words tortured her mind as the rumors of what the demon did to young girls like her were flying through her mind. She flailed as his erection pressed into her folds. " NOOOO!" She screamed trying to grab the rock and pull away but it only slid in further. The helplessness of her situation only seemed to make it worse, but the worse was yet to come.

Her body froze as his tip reached her hymen. " No! Stop please!" She begged as tears as from the pain of his slow entry was pure torture. But her voice brought out a painful scream as his manhood slammed past it. The demon filling up her once chaste body with his own length. The stretching was so painful as she felt he was going to break her in half with his size. She began to sob in pain as she grabbed at everything screaming as the pain was beyond words.

His head reared back and howled from the sensations running through him, never before had anything felt so sweet. He leaned over his tongue licking the sides of her face which were filled with pain. She was still not claimed by anyone so he would be patient until her cries had stopped. But truly he had no real idea what he had just done to her, taking a woman's virginity was painful but he only thought it was just her not wanting to submit to him. He waited gently, following his instincts but he slowly watched the water stop falling from her face. The shedding of crystal tears were all Chi-Chi could do as she felt so bad! It was awful a the demon's tail slithered around her waist. The long fangs scrapping painfully along her neck and back. But as she thought it couldn't get any worse... then he began.

The next morning Chi-Chi was barely conscious, the demon had left once he was done with her. She cried in self pity as her sacred womanly chastity was stolen the night before by a beast. Her body ached and throbbed as he was an animal in every sense of the word, she had claw marks and up and down every inch of her body. The dark lines of dried blood where his claws had racked the flesh clean from her body. But the worst wound were the puncture marks on her collarbone. He drank her blood savagely nearly killing her. The only thing saving her was he didn't remove his teeth for twenty minutes, but after last night she didn't want to be alive anymore.

She should of been smarter and believed her friends about the demon. She tried to be logical instead of just following what every in the entire town followed. ' Why was I so stupid to do this?' She cried in her head but it meant nothing now as the rotten flesh and bones from those outside were rank with decay. She slowly began to loose consciousness but a lot of crying voices got her attention. It wasn't much but she groaned and she saw the faces of the town guard around her. " Does this demon have no remorse! It kills the men and tortures our women!" One spat as he saw Chi-Chi's heavily injured body.

She didn't know how but she was on a stretcher and being carried back. The world passed like a blur except she saw him looking at her. Her head rolled to the side as the red fur and gold eyes looked down from a tree down at her. An angry scowl on his face but he did nothing. She only submitted to the darkness hoping to have this all be a dream.

His teeth flashed in the light of the day in the tree's. They were stealing her! He watched as the pale body was taken away... 'Hnh?' They had cut off her fur? He nearly tore himself from the tree to slaughter them but with some restraint he held himself in check. Though the maddening thoughts of death for daring to not only steal her and then cut the glorious red fur from her body. He would not put her in jeopardy, he saw the katana's by the guards sides. They would kill her if he striked!

His hands clenched tightly as the branch in his grasp broke. Last night he knew it all to well the feel of that red fur. It was soft but rough not like his own. It smelled sweet and clean making it seem so perfect. Not that last night was incredible, he had his fill of her sweet blood and body. He marked her with his claws and teeth many times letting all know who she belonged to but he knew no humans could ever understand.

He spat and ran back to his cave to see what they had done. He would get his mate back later, attacking during the day was not wise. They had better sight and numbers during the day. So he would stay his hand until the night, then he would have her back. He would take her back to the pack and let her recover there. But as he stopped in the cave he even tore his eyes from what they had done. The red fur lay on the ground, he hated humans. " Gahh... HUmaannnzzz!" He yelled in his illiterate voice as he saw the trails of blood. Not knowing that he was the one who caused it, but it only fueled his rage as he reached down and grabbed the red fur. He pulled it up to his chest and growled now knowing that his precious mate had been skinned.

He rubbed the gentle fur against his face knowing the soft feel and now how his mate would be without it!He threw his head back and howled like a lost wolf in pain. The cry echoing through the woods and reaching the party who probably knew what the howl was from. They went double time but kept Chi-Chi in the stretcher as they reached the gates of the village. The doors were opened and the only physician in the town was waiting for them. He covered the girl with a mat for now as they went back to his house to deal with the injuries.

The villagers gasped in horror as one of Chi-Chi's hands fell dripping blood. It dried on her face as she looked dead but was unconscious still it was horrifying sight to see. They brought Chi-Chi inside and laid her down the physician removed the mat where the true extent of the injuries remained. " Alright you all may leave." The physician said moving back the mat and even he cringed seeing the injuries again.

The numerous cuts and trails of blood were awful to put it simply. They lined the young girls body up and down in lines. But he swallowed the grotesque scene and went to work and prevent the infections.

He made his way towards the village, his pack by his side as they smelled his anger and his worry for his new mate. He petted the tops of their heads gently as he crouched down on a hill that overlooked the village. His nose raised into the air and sniffed, he couldn't trace her scent and he growled moving forward to the top of the hill in plain sight. It was still daylight so he couldn't go, but the urge to make those humans pay for tearing the beautiful red fur from her body.. it just! " Errghhhhh!" He snarled as he held the red blanket still not knowing that was what it really was.

But as he looked down Chi-Chi's recovery was fine. Her father and friends were all around her now, her friends had created the biggest lie in history to save Chi-Chi and her father any sort of humiliation. They said that the boy's had taken Chi-Chi out there against her will when they all had gone out for a swim in the river. They said they put Chi-Chi in the cave as bait for the demon so they could kill him themselves and take the glory, not caring what happened to Chi-Chi. The physician and Chi-Chi's father bought the story without another word.

" I know my Chi-Chi would never have put herself in that situation. But I just feel so bad that I can't teach those boys a lesson! I mean look what they let the demon do to my daughter!" He yelled as Chi-Chi was still unconscious. Her friends all kneeling at her side didn't dare tell the truth. They all would be in serious trouble and be severely chastised in many ways.

" Hard to believe that the boys were that utterly foolish but it all makes sense, I can't stand with out foolish everyone is getting. We should of contacted the emperor and asked for some military support in hunting this demon down. If we let it roam free it will continue with whatever it wants until the day it dies." The physician said sadly. " But imagine if it got a hold of our women? He left this one completely fine beyond torturing her. If the beast had any idea of procreation we would be having a serious problem."

Chi-Chi's father shook his head." I know the demon understood that he would be spawning little demons by the droves then soon this entire country would fall to the beasts!" He spat as they had never gotten any assistance from the military or supporting towns, they wanted proof of the demon before any action was taken. But that was just the problem! How could they when the demon comes and goes at its own will!

The two left the room leaving only Chi-Chi and her friends all alone. " Were going to be in so much trouble if someone finds out!" One girl whined as the others glared at her.

" We all know! Now we'll be fine if you just keep quiet! They believe it and everyone else will so long as we tell the same story. I don't want to lie but this is for Chi-Chi's sake as well as the rest of ours!" Another said as they looked at Chi-Chi. She had been mauled by the demon ruthlessly but she should be dead? Why would the demon spare her?

The day rolled on as Chi-Chi's friends remained by her side for the entire time until the darkness began to roll in overhead they all got up and left. The physician returned later after they left to find Chi-Chi's eyes open. " Miss? Your awake!" He said moving quickly over to Chi-Chi who barely moved. " Its okay child you don't have to move or say anything, your hurting very badly but I have some medicine that can deal with that." He said as Chi-Chi let out a weak cry of pain.

He moved a small glass to her mouth. " Drink it will numb some of the pain." She opened her mouth and drank the liquid which tasted awful but she finished it off before looking up at the ceiling. " Your lucky to be alive miss but I am not going to remind you of that, you'll recover in a few days so don't worry. And your friends and father have already left for the night but will be back tomorrow." He said gently rubbing her forehead. He checked her eyes and face for recovery before getting up and leaving.

' Please! That wasn't real I didn't get raped!' She cried to herself as tears began to fall. Knowing that the demon had just used her body for what he wanted then let the guard come and take her. Her cries reached the outside where a low scrapping sound came from the window. She looked up but couldn't scream in fear.

He pulled himself up into the window. His hands clawing into the wood as he got through and landed on the floor. It had taken awhile but he found her. He got up with a worried look quickly coming over to his mate. The red blanket in his hands.

' No! No! He's! Please no!' She cried but could do nothing as the medicine thoroughly numbed her body except for her head. She was stuck with the demon in the room. ' He's come to finish the job he started! Please why me?' She cried closing her eyes tightly as the golden orbs moved closer to her. She felt his hand slowly brush by her cheek. She felt his head nuzzle hers gently. But she opened her eyes in a squint he pulled back and showed her something. In his hands made her voice gasp lightly, a slightly dirty but still intact red blanket. The demon gently placed it on her growling lowly as he knelt by her side. She saw the glowing gold orbs inches from her face the sharp claws moving her hair away from her face. Just what was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 5: Need

To answer this question to Lone sayian woman: Yes he is naked all the time. He's raised by wolves he doesn't have clothes.

He felt bad, letting the humans take away his mate then not being able to save her from loosing that glorious red fur. Such feelings of worry were there as he purred soothingly and pulled back the sheets. He watched as she shook her head and whimpered but he gently rubbed her body with his hands. Massaging every inch of her flesh with his hands. He could see her eyes roll back in her head and her body shiver as he worked her shoulders and arms, slowly taking her breasts and working them.

Slow languorous movements of his hands and claws that seemed ready to tear her apart only to tease her body began to form a heat in her body. The smile spreading across the demon's face was one as his mouth suctioned itself to her breasts making her gasp lightly as the demon took it savagely but with it numbed the pain wasn't much but the feeling seemed to be in full force, each careful caress and movement bringing out a fire that she never knew.

She moaned and with a limp hand grabbed the demon's unruly locks trying to stop him but could barely tug his hair. She didn't have the strength to pull away the demon who was enjoying himself. The sharp teeth that could be tearing muscle and flesh from bone were making Chi-Chi quiver and moan with feelings of pleasure. " Stop! Please..." She whimpered but the demon did neither as he was far to busy to even listen to her.

When the door to the room opened Chi-Chi knew someone's fate." Miss Chi-Chi are you-!" The physician stopped in mid sentence as the demon was currently fondling his patient. He watched as the creatures neck turned around, the low glowing orbs illuminated by the candle he was carrying.

He cracked the knuckles of his hands as his sharp black claws scrapped along the wall. His tail snapped hitting the wall with a loud thump. The human attempted to move but he was faster. A step had been barely taken by the human when he screamed. He dove forward his mouth crying out savagely as his claws slashed across his stomach. The human screamed as the claws ripped deep through the skin. Crimson blood sprayed on the walls as he lashed his hand back letting it spray across the wall and his mate.

Chi-Chi began to cry as she saw the blood, it was so awful and she could hear the screams of the doctor as the demon began to tear him to shreds She couldn't help his pleading cries as he screamed in pain and the demon growled and snorting. Soon she heard a thud and she knew the doctor was dead. More or less the demon came back next to her blood covering his face and claws which dripped a crimson liquid.

The demon only knelt back down at her side and continued his ministrations which made Chi-Chi's body tingle. The medicine had stopped the pain but the streaks and jolts felt by the demon's claws made her shiver and shake as it traveled up her spine. But the door to the house was thrown open as she knew someone had heard. " Damn the demon struck here!" She heard just outside as her demon looked down at her longingly. He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips before letting his bloody hand trail across her stomach then it smiled and went to go greet those who came to stop him.

Those in the doorway saw the demon as it walked in front of the doorway. " HUmannzzzz! Steeellll... myiiineee!" He yelled his hands throwing up into the air grabbing the supports to the house and with his inhuman strength tore it to the ground. The roof and house above fell downwards making a massive amount of debris between the demon and the party outside.

He looked with a smirk as Chi-Chi's eyes widened. He walked over his hands reaching under her and picking her up and over his shoulder. With his free arm he punched a hole down in the back of the house the. The wall crumbled as he walked out and jumped upwards onto a house. Chi-Chi hung over his shoulder like a limp doll as the town guard who had surrounded the area caught sight of the demon. His head snapped backwards laughing as they wouldn't shoot so long as he had his mate in his arms.

" No! He's got my daughter! Please you fucking demon let her go! Its my daughter let her go!" He screamed with tears streaming down his face, watching his only daughter held captive by a demon. His smile and his tail gently swaying back showed that the demon was enjoying this scene greatly.

He bounded over the tops of the houses holding onto his mate with care. To never see her harmed again, watching his steps though as he leaped gaps by speeds humans could not follow but as his eyes settled in front of him he saw they were prepared this time. Nearly three dozen humans stood lining the houses in front those behind him were being covered by fighters. He had no hope of jumping as the shining of metal spears were in his vision, each one capable of seriously wounding him.

He looked at his precious mate and growled as he set her down in his arms. He would have to come back another time, but he wouldn't worry she would come to him of her own will. With a mocking look he placed his lips on Chi-Chi's nearly smothering her with his mouth, his tongue splitting her lips and he left his taste in her mouth. She would not forget it... He smirked as he pulled back watching as she panted for air. He set her down on the roof and now free of her weight he jumped down into the street and ran out of the village without a look back. Scaling the walls and into the darkness like the wind.

Chi-Chi awoke back in her house the next day... " Dad?" She called out with her voice a little raspy from sleep. She heard feet shuffling and her father coming inside worried.

" Chi-Chi! Finally I was starting to worry that the demon had done even more damage." Her father stopped and sat down in a chair next to her. " Don't worry I am not mad at you for any of this. You were forced to go to the cave and this is the end result I know." Chi-Chi couldn't speak as her friends had told the mother of all lives to save their hides. " Just rest, the priest will be here soon to make sure the demon did nothing of the super natural." He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving.

But no less than two seconds after her father left her friends barged into the room. " Chi-Chi! Your better!" They all said running to her side. " Oh my gosh Chi-Chi what did he do to you?" Chi-Chi looked away with the thought, that was the last thing she needed. To be reminded again of what the demon had done to her body, ravagingit like an animal. Her mind wanted to forget the feeling of his manhood inside her body, the burning and the pain of his savage nature tearing her chastity away.

Though her body also tingled from his touches, the feeling of his warm body on top of her next to her even in pain she felt the silk of his body. Smooth and comforting like he was last night. She thought he had come to kill her but that wasn't anything close to what she was expecting. His hands made her body shudder and tremble. ' No! Don't think about him, he raped Chi-Chi! God he raped you! He stole your chastity!'

" Chi-Chi?" One asked worried as she seemed to be upset.

" We shouldn't bother her with that, I mean im sure its bad enough she doesn't want to remember any of it." One chided in as the rest of them nodded. Especially after last night, they knew that the town physician was torn apart because the demon came back for Chi-Chi. Why he did no one knew probably besides Chi-Chi but they doubted she would of done anything to make the demon come after her.

" Its alright... its just hard to think about." Chi-Chi said turning back to them, the few bandages on her face made the others cringe as she must of been hurt pretty badly. Chi-Chi told them all what had happened, leaving out the part of him raping her. She didn't want to even dare speak about that again. But as she spoke about the demon in very vivid detail. She seemed to see his face wherever as if he was there. Her body tingled when she talked about how soft his fur was, the feel as it rubbed along her skin. The smooth feel of his hands as he touched her face and held her. The gentle side before he attacked her.

" So just what is he then? Is he human or a demon?"

" I really don't know because he's-!"

" Half human and half demon." An older voice spoke coming in. The girls jumped as the elder priest's voice startled them out of their socks. His smiling old face though calmed them as a man of sixty years still was walking around. " Yes I know what he is, I know everything." He chuckled as he set a basket of things down by the door. " I even know his true name."

" Really? The demon has a name?" One of her friends chirped up as learning anything about the demon was always the 'hot' topic of discussion.

" Yes just as yourself and everyone else, would you all like to know the real story?" The priest took a seat by Chi-Chi and her friends moved so he could have some room.

" How much do you know?" Chi-Chi asked actually wanting to know something beyond the rumors.

The old priest chuckled to himself. " I know all there is since the day he was born. I knew the mother but I truly never knew the 'demon' that was the father." He sighed as he closed his eyes. " It was about twenty years ago when Goku was conceived."

" Goku? The demon's name is Goku?" One blurted out and the priest nodded.

" Yes unfortunately though his mother, who was my cousin died just after the birth. We were saddened but thought that he was human at first. He was just a little different then any other child, except for his tail and hair he looked like any other child. Of course we thought to purify him, thinking that he would become human but that didn't work. It wasn't more then a week after being born did he truly start acting unnatural." The priest grabbed a few things from his basket. A bowl and a flower along with a grinding tool. He began to crush the flower into the bowl before starting to speak again. " He already knew how to walk, his strength was greater then our own at our age at the time. He could lift up rocks and other things that any normal man could. But slowly he changed, his body began to sprout fur at the end of the week. It was only after one night had his body covered itself in a body of pink fur. Now a days its red, but at the time it was pink." He said clarifying any questions before they were asked. " His eyes were no longer all black, as gold orbs had formed around them, even his teeth began to sharpen and narrow. It wasn't long until the town began to fear him for being a half human, half demon. I tried my best to calm everyone saying even if he was he was still human and must be treated as such! But my plea had fallen on deaf ears."

" Why what happened?" Chi-Chi asked as the priest finished grinding up the flower and took the mud like substance and began to place it over some of Chi-Chi's cuts.

" Goku was staying at the temple and acting like a normal child, of course the villagers stormed in with torches and clubs ready to beat him. I screamed for him to run as hard as I could!" I could see the fear in his eyes like any other child as he did just like I said but they caught him easily. They tossed him outside and moved into beat him, but Goku again surprised them all by jumping onto a tree and down onto the ground into a full sprint. I didn't see Goku again for another seven years but I know who raised him." He finished touching up Chi-Chi as he stopped speaking.

" Who raised him? What could have?"

" It was a pack of wolves... I saw him one day while gathering herbs and other things from the land at the time. He was a lot bigger then when I saw him and he was fooling around with about several wolf cubs acting just like one of them. I could even see from where I was the den mothers watching them play. I wouldn't go close though, I was foolish at the time thinking he would be fine. I should of tried to get close to him and bring him back and have a chance at normalcy but I didn't. I left him out there and this is what happened. He probably attacks the village because he knows that they are the reason he was cast out for doing nothing. He feel's wronged and cornered by us all." He stopped as he looked at Chi-Chi. " But I do not know why he spared you child, or why he left you alone. I do not know what he is thinking now but I am sure he might be thinking you as a possible wife."

" What? Wow the demon wants Chi-Chi?" They all gasped except for Chi-Chi.

" No! No! I don't want that to be after me!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily. She refused to believe it.

" Its only a possibility or he thinks of you in a different aspect then us all. I am not really sure what he thinks truly but I know he must think differently of you or you wouldn't be alive here today." That made Chi-Chi worry more, just why did the demon want her? Just why did it spare her? Would it come back? Her mind spun in circles until she simply passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter: 5 Drawn

There is Lemon in this chapter, if your not old enough you shouldn't be reading this.

It was only three days later as Goku sat alone, perched on the higher branches of a tree that overlooked the village did his eyes finally catch sight of his mate. She walked with a limp, more or less of what the humans had done to her. And he was thankful that she was still alive though. He had been unable to sleep since he had left her, his mind always thinking back to her.

It was as if he had to be near her. Everything in him relaxed as if a gentle waves emanating from his mate calmed him down. Though he was still very worried about her, he had to make sure she was alright. With a careful finesse he dropped to the ground making little more then the leaves ruffle. He moved to the village fence and leapt over the top landing in a alley. Though it was broad daylight and he was more then easy to spot, he needed to see her again. Feel her again, by the course of every fiber of his being was to claim her again.

He dashed along the fence keeping himself hidden from sight. His movements only a shadow to those who looked to see what it was. He ran quickly jumping over a row of clothing and landing on all fours as he caught sight of her again. He used a building to cover his body only letting his eyes peek around. She was walking with five humans along side her. He growled as he saw them, he wanted her to be alone!

Chi-Chi felt strange this morning though it was her first day back since recovery and her body was still a little sore, but she felt she should be getting back to school. But she felt even stranger as someone was watching her. Though it was ridiculous to be thinking so, she felt eyes bore into her back like a hammer. But whenever she looked there was nothing.

The feeling only followed her to school and even into her classes. The feel of eyes watching her, she took a deep breath and tried putting it out of her mind but it didn't go away. She couldn't close the sliding doors, it was far to hot to do that. But she could feel everything, something was most definitely watching her. It wasn't in class as her eyes moved around looking at everyone who was looking straight ahead. And being that she was in the back of the class there was no one behind her.

Goku grinned as he crept forward like an animal, humans be damned he wanted to touch her, be close to her. He reached the wooden steps and outside patio with ease. His eyes glaring into her back as he crept up behind the door blocking his view from anyone inside. Besides they were all looking straight ahead. His claws tacked the floor and some looked back but he slid up next to the door.

Only a thin wall separated him from her. But not too make a scene he went into a prone position on his stomach and reached inside with his hand. The teacher in the class couldn't look back and see him as he spoke. All he could see was rows of his students, not the red furry arm reaching for Chi-Chi. Goku's hands were mere moments from touching Chi-Chi's clothes as the teacher's voice rang out for her.

" Chi-Chi! Step forward and finish what I have started." The teacher's voice made her stand and she got up and headed to the front. Goku's hand grabbed nothing but air and his hand clenched drawing blood from his palm. He was too absorbed with what he was doing to know where he was and he growled as his hand spilled a crimson liquid to the floor.

A lot of those snapped their heads backwards as Goku immediately realized his mistake and moved back into hiding. " What the hell was that?" One voice said. " An animal? A dog just what was that?" Another and more and more looked back.

The teacher hit the wall with his fist snapping everyone's attention back to him. " Pay attention!" He yelled as Goku hid back behind the door. His growl stopping as his instincts told him to shut up. He would have to wait but he could deal with that. He ran back to the bushes and climbed a tall tree that concealed him well, he sat on a thick branch and leaned back against the tree as he would have to be patient with her.

Chi-Chi made her way back to her spot where she noticed the small blood stain in the floor. ' What the?' She thought and checked herself for a second. ' Im not bleeding just where did that come from?' She thought wiping up the small blood stain up with a cloth and putting the cloth in her pocket. She'd throw it out later. But strangely the blood left a strange smell. It made her body twinge as she breathed in the smell trying to figure out what it was.

The day wore on and Chi-Chi began to grow more and more uncomfortable. She felt like she was on fire but it wasn't a sickness. Her entire body was straining, as she could feel her breasts aching, the fabric felt very uncomfortable, she wanted to untie her hair and let herself go. But a feeling in her stomach began to grow, it formed and spread to between her thighs. She began to fidget as there was just a minute or so left, a distinct wetness began to form and she had to bite her lip as her body was screaming for pleasure!

Goku on the other hand knew exactly what was going on and he was grinning from ear to ear deviously. His nose picked up the change now, it was so ripe and demanding, his blood let out a specific scent that boiled humans blood. Until now he didn't know how it worked on a human female but he could see now. Her body was craving a release, sexual tension and he knew that she could never achieve what she wanted without him.

He nearly laughed but caught himself before doing so. He just grinned and lowered himself from the tree to the ground. He moved inside some thick bushes and watched as his mate got up 'rather quickly' he watched as she almost sprinted back but he carefully followed her along the fence never loosing sight of her. His nose could keep her scent now he didn't need to see anymore but he still didn't want to see her run into another male. It was not what he wanted, she was his mate and she would need only him.

He jumped up on a house and by leaps and bounds cleared alleys and streets without anyone really noticing him besides a brief shadow. He could smell her so good and it was so fertile, she was truly in heat because of his aphrodisiac blood.

Chi-Chi was ready to just begin in the street if she didn't make it home soon. Her father would be out for awhile so she might be able to 'relieve' herself in private. She tossed her shoes off as she made it inside and threw her shirt and pants off in heap in her room as she made it too her bed. Her body ready to die from the feelings, she grabbed her breasts, her nipples were pert and demanding and her thighs were dripping. " God what is happening to me?" She cried out as her hands cupped her breasts and her other hand went down to touch herself. It wasn't right for women to do this but she needed it badly.

She cried out in a silent scream as her fingers passed her folds but it brought nothing. She tried working her hands inside but the feeling only grew stronger. She whimpered pitifully as tears streamed from her eyes. " Make it go away! Please make it go away!" She cried out as she tried vigorusly to bring herself a release but nothing.

She was so preoccupied she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her room. It was only until she heard her door room open did she realize that someone else had come in. " Dad please its not what you think!" She cried jumping up from her bed but the person in her room was not her father. A long red tail and red furred body. A ripped chest and abs, long black hair and two golden orbs were not her father. She fell backwards as the demon or as she knew him as now, Goku. He was grinning down at her and it didn't take much to notice his own swollen erection straining for the sky.

She was terrified and so in need she couldn't do anything. But he seemed to be able to move. He knelt down in front of her his lips kissing hers deeply as he pushed her to her back. Her body responded by wrapping her limbs around him frantically. She groaned as his tongue licked the insides of her mouth. She pulled away as her body was burning. " Please! Please!" She cried, but she didn't know whether it was to let her go, or to just ravish her. She looked into his two golden orbs which were filled with desire, her bodies urges only intensifying under Goku's gaze.

Goku picked one for her as she felt his length soon filling up her folds. The stretching of her body made Chi-Chi go limp as it brought the feeling of need down but it needed to be finished. They both groaned from the feeling as Chi-Chi was already wet for him the entry was hardly painful. Goku had never felt such feelings as her body was making this better then ever before. He didn't know how this was or why but he enjoyed it greatly. Chi-Chi's hips bucked completely out of control. " Oh please give me more!" She cried out pleadingly as she felt him wait a moment before drawing himself back. He thrust inside her and she arched her back and screamed in pleasure as his movements sent streaks of pleasure up her spine.

The feeling of the soft fur that toyed with her mind was maddening as she felt the fur glide across her skin, the feel of the softest velvet and smoothest silk mixed with the solid feel of steel was one all rolled into one. It made her only want him, it felt so good to have him like this even if he was a demon!

Goku took the opportunity to enjoy her chest, he remembered the feel of her skin and the mounds of flesh on her chest which made her whimper. He wanted to remember it all over again. Without another thought his tongue swirled around her peaks and his teeth nipping along the edges making Chi-Chi's cries of pleasure only intensify.

He began a quick and rapid rhythm as he pounded inside of her, his own lust for her blinding him to the amount of force he was using but Chi-Chi was flying far to high to notice. Wave after wave of bliss filled her body, exciting each nerve. Her fists latched onto Goku as he nearly doubled her over as her knees were in her face. Her legs wrapped around his waist only urging him to go even harder.

Chi-Chi was screaming with rapture as she felt ready to explode, it was indiscernible. Then she didn't care if a demon was the one giving her pleasure, she didn't care if he might kill her afterwards. All she wanted was for him to keep going and continue this incredible feeling that he was giving her. She smothered his lips with her own, kissing him with bruising passion and making him only respond just the same.

" Goku!" She cried out knowing that was his name, her body spasmed with her first release her insides clenched around him. Quickly after she felt a burst of heat flood her womb as he released himself. His seed splatter inside of her as he groaned and collapsed on top of her, his deep breathing by her ear as she thought he was panting.

Slowly as she came back from her heights of passion the ramifications of her actions sunk in. But in truth she didn't actually mind it. She smiled and ran her hand through the thick red fur, she ran through his hair which was rough and coarse being that he probably never washed it, but it felt strange from his red fur. She felt his teeth run along the collar of her neck nipping lightly on the two puncture wounds from before. He nipped just enough to break the skin and let some blood flow freely from her neck. He sucked on the wound enjoying her taste but he felt her hands on him trying to push him away.

His own hands grabbed her wrists forcing her arms apart and he held her down with his weight. " Get off! Stop it!" She yelled angrily but he didn't understand until he had his fill of her blood. Slowly he pulled back a small trail of blood from his mouth as he looked down into her eyes longingly. Chi-Chi's movements and thrashes stopped as she saw that look, it froze her thoughts everything as she was lost in the two golden orbs

" Coommeee..." He said getting off her and moving to the window. " Cooome!" He called again motioning for her to come to him. Chi-Chi got up from the floor and couldn't stop herself as she was lost in his eyes. He was doing something to her, but she couldn't stop herself from going to his side.

But she did speak before walking into his arms. " Why? Why me?" She asked as Goku put his hand on the outside of the window.

" Mattteee youuuu! Cooommeee!" He said pointing at her. His tail moving around to her waist and wrapping around it. " Commee...fleee!" He said reaching with an arm and touching her hip. Chi-Chi almost gave in until she heard the front door of her house open.

" Chi-Chi! Are you back yet?" His voice making her blink.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 7: Submission

Chi-Chi pulled herself away from Goku as her father's voice snapped her sense back. " No!" She said taking a step back. " I won't go with you!" She grabbed her pants and threw her shirt on in defiance but Goku didn't feel like arguing. " Let me go!" She screamed as Goku grabbed her wrist and began dragging her to the window.

Her father heard her cries and ran to the room. He nearly froze in fear as he saw the demon for the second time in three days. It had his daughter by the wrist and was dragging her to the window. " Stop! Let my daughter go!" He yelled grabbing a knife from the kitchen and pointed in at the demon who snorted and grabbed Chi-Chi around the waist. " It's the demon! Call the town guard now!" He screamed at the top of his lungs which reached the outside easily bringing men from their chores to the house with the alert.

Goku growled as his mate thrashed in his arms. Her growled and opened his mouth and put his fangs by her neck. Chi-Chi and her father both stopped as the point was taken. Chi-Chi was given no choice as the Demon broke through the window and went outside but it was too late as nearly twenty men armed with every type of weapon or object was waiting for him. He growled angrily knowing that they would not let him leave with her!

Chi-Chi felt the fangs leave her neck and an angry snarl from his mouth as Goku threw her to the wooden patio. His eyes filled with anger and his fingers cracked with like knuckles as he glared down at her. With a growl and flash of his fangs he tore into the townsmen, his claws lashing out at them all. Chi-Chi could only watch as Goku the once gentle demon was now ravenous and bloodthirsty.

His claws ripped through a mans arm and his foot drove into other's stomach sending him sprawling backwards. The crimson flow of blood from his claws already made Chi-Chi shudder as his eyes were aflame with rage as he looked at her with such fury. His hand slashed again and again as he cleaned into one after the other, the dark streaks of blood covering the dirt road. He snarled again before slashing a man's throat as he tried to hit Goku over the top of his head. His neck gushed like rain as his blood splattered over everyone.

His head snapped back in a dark ominous howl came out before he literally exploded from the ground into the sky. He took flight for a brief moment before landing beyond the fence but his loud and savage growls could still be heard. Though the sight of the forest being knocked to the ground was even more terrifying, trees fell to the ground and the sight of bushes and rocks throwing up into the air was definitely a unknown.

Goku had never been so angry in his entire life! How dare she refuse him! His teeth ground against the other with bone shattering force as the anger only burned inside like a rampant fire upon his soul. The little fool! Had she no idea what she was trying to pull by acting human? But it infuriated him most after giving her exactly what her body was screaming for and more! " URAGGHHHHHHHH!" He screamed grabbing a tree by the base and with his rage blinding him he uprooted the entire thing! " MATE NO DO THAT!" He screamed again slamming the tree down and shattering it like fence post over a knee. " MATE PAAYYYYYY!" He roared angrily running along until an unfortunate creature ran along his way.

A mountain lion with a fresh kill and a small pack of her cubs now lay before him. His mouth flashed anger before the mountain lion mother knew what was ready he attacked her savagely. His claws slicing open her stomach and his fangs sunk into her neck breaking it. The insides spilled open, blood and everything at all continued to flow until Goku had grown tired of ripping the carcass apart. He tore backwards ripping the head clear from the body with a yank. He growled and spat angrily ripping the carcass into shreds but as he dropped the bloody head to the ground his face was coated with blood. The dark golden orbs looked down at the cubs which looked back ready to fight.

He snorted and raised his foot. Only the woods heard the growls of the cubs then three snaps. Goku was still angry as he kicked the three bodies to the way side. But the anger slowly turned to pain, as he felt inside something change as she refused him. He fell to this knees as streaks of water fell from his face. He cried like a child as he beat his fists into the grass. His tail was limp as he cried pitifully. It hurt... It hurt so much!

His cries echoed throughout the woods so far his pack heard them and came thinking he was injured by the noises. The few wolves approached Goku and came along his side. They all saw the tears and his whimpers. The matriarch of the pack came up and licked his face trying to assure him that he would be fine. Goku only sat on his knees looking up with teary eyes he saw his pack around him and nearly tackled the pack leader as he hugged the wolf. It didn't mind as Goku ran his hands through its fur and they all waited a very long time until Goku was finished.

Back at the village the town came together for a meeting, the demon was now no longer just a pest but a threat! It had now openly attacked the village twice, killing several. Not counting those before and the boys just last weekend. It was enough and they were going to try and figure out what to do! Chi-Chi sat alone at home which had been repaired and her windows sealed but she didn't feel at all comfortable. The dusk of night had settled over the entire village but she could only shudder as the demon was furious at her.

Of course she might of understood, she had blatantly given into her need and let him take her body with her consent and more. He gave her such feelings of pleasure she could never of imagined before. It might of been wrong of her to do so but she felt herself always heating up when she thought about it. Him kissing her on the lips, licking and nibbling on her skin. Then having the raw need in his eyes as he looked down at her sent her body to almost want to release. It was pure animal lust and desire. All for her alone, she could only remember it vaguely before succumbing to the blissful feelings he gave her. Never in her life had she seen something like it. She couldn't put it into words but then words weren't needed.

She got into bed, still not forgetting that not more then a few hours ago she and a half demon were pounding away on the floor. She shook her head to forget the thoughts but as she closed her eyes, a loud slam of something heavy against the side of her house made her fly up in her bed before she could blink. Her heart was pounding as a long scrape or scratch cut through her door. She got up in only her night clothes grabbing a knife that her father had still left out and went to the door which was sliced open. ' Its him!' She thought carefully grabbing the handle and threw it open. But nothing was...she looked to the side and saw what had hit the house. The bloody mangled corpse of some animal and the claw marks across the house were the demons claws. She got the feeling of being watched, and she remembered it clearly from school and the feeling was very, very close by. But though she didn't want to she looked up and there he was. Sitting on top of her house was him! The two golden orbs illuminated above her were all she could see. He was crouched down on all fours his tail standing on end as he growled.

Chi-Chi took a step back as he dropped to the ground still crouched on all fours. Like a rabid wolf it walked up the steps with his fangs open as a growl came from his mouth. Chi-Chi did the only thing she could think of. She screamed! She screamed as loud and as hard as she could bringing out a few of her neighbors to see the demon back again by their doorstep. But as the demon showed he left bounding back out into the night, leaving Chi-Chi terrified as she slumped back inside. Letting the men outside figure out just what to do seeing as how he was back!

Goku smirked to himself as he returned to the forest, she was afraid...

( Two Days Later)

Chi-Chi hadn't slept at all, Goku came and went during the night like crazy, his claws dragging along the walls and ripping through the doors just to mess with her and her father. The town couldn't stop him because the attacks were brief. Slowly time would pass and then he would come again. ' Did he have nothing better to do then torment her?' She groaned as she nearly collapsed after making it through school. The floor felt comfortable as she slumped down onto the floor in a heap.

But Chi-Chi noticed everyone looking at her differently since she was brought back. She could almost hear their whispers as she passed. Nothing had changed with her except the demon taking her chastity. Chi-Chi briefly remembered something and it woke her up. She ran to her room and went to a small pad of paper. A few dates were marked but she was late... a week late... " No! I am just late! Nothing to worry about im sure im fine!" She told herself firmly but inside she was ready to cry.

How could that be? Why was all of this happening to her? " WHY?" She screamed falling backwards onto her bed stressed and afraid for herself and just what may be growing inside of her.

Chi-Chi reawakened that night with surprise as she didn't realize she had just fallen asleep from her stress. She could see it was dark, but just how late was it? She got up from the bed not bothering to change her clothes. She walked into hallway as she heard a very familiar crack of knuckles. A low groan from her fathers room... but it was one of pain. " Dad?" She called out as she came to the doorway.

She only gasped falling on the floor as she saw Goku over her father. His one hand muffling his cries over his mouth. Another she could see was dripping a dark liquid. ' Blood...' " NO! Don't kill my father please!" She cried as Goku smirked and raised his claws above cuts on her fathers stomach which he had obviously been inflicting while she slept.

" Nooooo...hehe" He chuckled as his claws shined in the light of the half moon. " Youuuu cooomeee! Orrrrr Humannnn die!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 8: Bride Of The Demon

Chi-Chi could still see her father was alive. But for how long would he remain that way? She saw him smirking at her, as he raised his hands over her father again. They were still had her father's blood on them and he drew it back ready to end his life. Unless she made the sacrifice, she had to give in. She had to do it for her father. She would not watch the demon take him! " Stop!" She yelled and Goku's hand remained only just a mere moment from ending her father's life. " I'll go with you please just don't hurt him. I'll go please... just let him go." She said hanging her head.

Goku smirked and let go of the human letting him fall to the floor in pain from some deep cuts but they weren't fatal. He walked over to her his tail swaying behind him it curled and went up the side of her leg and to her waist. He purred in a low tone as he pulled her to him, she submitted to his touch and he grinned.

" Chi-Chi! No! Don't!" Her father cried out weakling reaching for her.

" Father please don't. I won't let him kill you. All he wants is me..." She said as she looked over his arm at her father. Her eyes began to cry as Goku picked her up over his shoulder, she was his prize and she had no choice. " Im sorry daddy... but please don't come after me. He'll kill you. And I don't want to see anyone else die because of me dad. So please don't." She said as her father only fell unconscious. Goku walked out to the front door with her still slung over his shoulder. " Wait... please let me help my father." But he didn't stop.

" Please just let me do this... I'll do anything just don't let him die!" She begged and Goku growled but set her down. He snorted as she ran to the neighbors house his form darting to the side of the house. She saw his claws clack as a warning, she wouldn't do that, he could easily go back and kill her father if he wished. She pounded on the door as the neighbors came out groggily. " My father's been attacked! Please help me get him out of the house."

" Alright, alright Chi-Chi i'll get some more help and we'll get to help your father." He said moving to get some more help though Chi-Chi didn't as Goku's hand came around her mouth and pulled her back against him.

" Okay... we can go." She said submitting as Goku threw her back over his shoulder. But in mere moments she was flying! Goku was jumping over the fence with plenty of hang time before hitting the ground and sprinting into the woods. Chi-Chi only held her tears as she was forced to endure the bumpy ride with him.

Goku on the other hand was ecstatic as he could finally take his new mate away from the humans and to a good location for them to breed. He relocated the pack around the area as well so he would still have them to watch over along with her. It was still as dark as night but in his eyes it was day all the same. He followed the scent and trail he left a day ago and moved like the wind. But he knew that his mate was not comfortable being where she was. So he put her in his arms. Letting her hands wrap around his neck and hold on as he let her rest.

Chi-Chi only hugged the red fur letting her head rest against his chest. She had no choice but accept it and like it now. She was his woman now, she simply closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. It was a weight lifted off her shoulders as she succumb to the void of sleep and letting her old seemingly vanish as the truth of the situation bore down on her.

It was late the next morning when Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered open. She almost screamed in horror as nearly two dozen wolves lay asleep in front of her. But her scream wasn't enough as the demon's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. His tail wrapped around her thigh, the feel of his fur against her back reminded her of the situation. She was with the demon, she was his now. But as one of the wolves awoke from her movements it looked at her. Chi-Chi was almost ready to wet herself but it lowered its head and went back to sleep. She saw small wolf cubs walking around the adults and nipping and biting those who weren't waking up.

It was then she noticed she was in a house, obviously not the best there was but it was a house none the less. The floor was old and warped with some scratch marks. There were still some human things, pots, and silverware in the kitchen. But she was also in an old but comfortable bed. There were no sheets just the bare mattress. She watched as one of the wolf cubs made its way over towards them. It looked small at first but as it hoped on the side of the bed, it was twice as big as she thought. I got up on the bed and went to the sleeping mass next to her. It walked around on his head until Goku groaned and reached one hand from her waist and petted the cub which hoped down knowing that he was awake.

Goku yawned stretching himself and grinned as he saw his mate in his arms. The little abode he had found a year or so ago. Of course some travelers from time to time used it for a place to stay he decided this would be nice for his new mate. He nuzzled her neck and let his hands go to cup her breasts. He purred as he pinched her nipples gently drawing out her gasps.

Chi-Chi knew she was nude but the demon was interested in an early morning romp in the hay. She closed her eyes with tears that began to fill them, this was her life from now on. It was for her father, if she ran he would kill him or her, probably both. She only hung her head and turned into him. She might as well get it over with, she brought her leg over his own letting him freely take her body for what he wanted.

Goku cocked his head as she lifted her leg up. But maybe she wanted him... but then why tears? Something told him that it was wrong. He reached around and hugged her close. He knew she probably had a bad time with the humans but it was probably hard. He soon heard her cry against him, she was still upset but he could deal with that. He only held her, letting her tears soak into his fur. He ran a hand through her hair gently nuzzling her face. But she pulled back to look into his eyes.

He never saw such sorrow and regret in anything's eyes but as an act on reassurance he gently brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her face on her forehead her cheeks while letting out a low rumble. Her cries only grew as her hands wrapped around his neck and she hugged him.

Chi-Chi was torn in herself. She wanted to go back to her father and live back at the village, but on the other hand she could see Goku's face of worry for her. Also being that he didn't just want her as an item of pleasure. Truthfully he just wanted her alone, no one else. She might not know his thoughts but his actions spoke louder then his words. He was giving her comfort. Besides she thought back to the little bundle of life growing in her stomach. She couldn't go back to the village knowing that.

What would that leave her? Nothing, no man would want a single mother carrying a demon child. She had to stay with him, he would treat her like every girl wanted though would never get. In a time where women were more then just possessions, a trophy to the world of just how rich or smart you were. She sighed unhappily, no she could live a life with a demon. He cared for her, he wouldn't drop her in search of another woman. No he would stay with her, it was much better then what she could get back at the village. She smiled as she looked at Goku who was more confused then anything with her. " I don't care if you don't understand me, but i'll stay with you. I can't go back anymore and it would be better that I didn't. I just want to let you know that I can live with you, just don't change your mind." She said as Goku still looked confused but somewhat understood.

So she made simple for him, she kissed him deeply on the lips and he pulled her against him. Their lips smothering the other as Goku put her on her back. Chi-Chi flushed scarlet as she saw his state of need and that she was the reason for it. Still she blushed seeing exactly how 'big' Goku was. It still amazed her that anything was that big. But she didn't mind as he moved it to her entrance and pushed inside her. She latched her body on his she felt him stretch her body. She felt him go further until he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

Goku had wanted to do this again since that day, he couldn't imagine such feelings like that again. Also since she was his first he had nothing to ever compare it to. She would be his only mate, and after feeling her relax he began to move. His gentle movements slowly built up into a frenzy, he also forgot that his pack was around him.

Chi-Chi was screaming with rapture as she felt her body swoon from the pleasure, she latched her nails into his shoulders. She arched her back as her release built up and her screams flowed from her mouth. It was indiscernible, even after once before she could never still imagine this was still so good! She smothered her lips against Goku as his legs continued to pound inside of her.

Not knowing it Goku was feeling just the same, the tightness of her body was making him groan in her mouth as he felt her clench around him and her release came. He drove in hard one last time and felt himself release. Of course it was then that Goku's eyes looked to his side and he saw most of the packs ears perked up and their eyes on them. He laughed as he was a little embarrassed but as his ears picked up a noise from the outside he growled angrily.

Chi-Chi who was still seeing stars from her release was now seeing Goku get from the bed and head to the door. She almost felt used but as the rest of the wolves bared their fangs as they looked at the door something was not right. Goku's face was in a snarl and then she heard why it was." Let my daughter go! I will not let you walk away with her!" He yelled following a cheer of voices, obviously the town had brought some backup. Chi-Chi stumbled to her feet, being after such a rousing morning would be a little hard to walk. She grabbed Goku's arm as she made it into their sight.

" Please papa no! He'll kill you!" Chi-Chi yelled as Goku pulled her close His arm covering her breasts and his tail wrapped around her waist. The thirty villagers seemed like a trick. But as the movements around them which Goku saw showed that the town had armed themselves up. Another fifty armed samurai, I guess the village had finally gotten some support.

" Don't worry Chi-Chi, we'll get you out of there soon! Just don't worry." Her father yelled out as Goku scanned over them all.

There were too many humans... but he could try. He leaned down kissing Chi-Chi on the lips briefly before shoving her inside and diving out into the frey with blood in his mind.

P.S. If anyone want to talk to me on AIM or Im ( Whichever you prefer) its MajinBroly875. Im open for comments and requests from any of my fans.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 9: Ties Severed

Goku ran full steam into the samurai in his way. His claws were as sharp as any sword, he didn't fear them. He wouldn't besides he said a little surprise for these weak humans and their weapons. He kicked one straight upwards into the air and then slashed his claws through the front of one's armor cutting into the tender side before leaping upwards into the trees. He looked down at them smirking. They all surrounded the tree and Goku grinned he leapt higher and wound his foot up. As he was almost nearing the ground he kicked the base of breaking the tree down separating the humans. He yelled loudly into the air as he hit the fallen tree and jumped upwards dodging their swords as he landed, they charged him falling right into his trap. He grinned as his pack which heard his call came running out of the house. They were far too busy watching him to see the two dozen wolves leaping at their allies backs.

The screams got their attention as he saw the blood rip from those who suffered their fangs. And foolishly those ready to attack him looked back, he ripped through them with his claws. He cut into one and then into another with no mercy, he grabbed one and threw him into his fellow humans watching as they were knocked backwards onto the ground. But as a sword came from behind he moved out of the way letting the sword pierce the armor of another human.

Goku smirked as he kicked the human and pulled the sword from the falling corpse. He jumped over the fallen tree to join his pack which were now on the defensive and running away. Surprise was all they had, their fangs were only strong enough to break the skin and armor around the neck not to kill them in numbers. Besides he could handle the remaining twenty. But as he looked up he saw more humans charging towards them. Another thirty or so adding to the masses. He growled angrily clutching the human weapon but made no attempt to flee. He would kill them and earn his mate with no more competition from these humans who wished to steal her away from him.

Chi-Chi only watched in horror as Goku fought like the demon he was. But she wasn't sure who to cheer for. A part of her wanted to return home, but another wanted to remain with Goku. She couldn't go back home knowing that she was harboring a demon child, especially having to burden her father with that. She couldn't do it, and she might not enjoy being Goku's woman. But she could see in front of her that he would do anything to protect her. If his actions weren't enough to prove that already, he continued to fight wildly he wasn't going to stop until they were all dead or he died trying.

She couldn't turn her head from what was going on in front of her as he slashed and cut into those who tried to get close. But could she actually live the rest of her days with a monster like this?

Goku yelled in a rage as he threw the sword into one of the humans and then bared his claws. He ducked the sword of one and flipped backwards as a spear pierced the ground right where he just was. He growled as he moved backwards now on the defensive as more and more humans joined into the frey. He had to flee... It was not right for him to do so, but outnumbered nearly sixty to one was not odds he could win. He snarled and ran inside the house, Chi-Chi was still by the door frozen by the battle and he picked her up without a struggle. He ran straight through the back wall and speed off into the forest back to the old den. " I Keep Safe! NO Take!" Goku said kissing her forehead.

Chi-Chi didn't know what to do! She was so confused and unsure of what was exactly going on right now as Goku bounded off with her in his arms. The blur of the woods was all she could see beyond Goku. But as he slowed she saw a another row of villagers. " This is unexpected, the demon running away from us!" One said with a snicker as pitchforks, clubs, and swords were aimed at him.

Goku was beginning to get angry. " Mate run!" He yelled putting her feet to the ground but she couldn't move. She was frozen. " GOOOO!" He yelled and Chi-Chi nodded sprinting off to where she could go. Goku only turned his eyes on them, his eyes saw a nearby rock the size of a human head. With ease he picked it up in his hand. His face scowled as he cocked his arm back and with an explosion of his strength fired it like a cannon ball. It broke through their bodies with intent taking four down with his throw as the rock skidded and bounced before rolling to a stop, fresh blood and human flesh covered the rock as Goku went after the humans.

The usual glowing golden orbs began to burn into a bright red, the fur on his body began to raise into the air. His tail was bristled in the air. The once dull and taunting look was one of anger and fury. His growls becoming snarls and his face began to change as his hair raised into sharp spikes. He grabbed one by the throat and using him as a weapon spun in a circle, Goku leveled the area around him like a wrecking ball until the human broke on a large tree. His head snapped to the side as the little human army from before came charging at him. Through the forest with their cries of battle only fueled the side of Goku which had only been unleashed once before.

Chi-Chi stopped to catch her breath and rest as running without any clothing or padding for her feet and breasts was painful. Even from a distance though the screams and sounds of battle between Goku and the village could be heard with clarity. Goku's snarls and yells were heard as often as she heard one man fall in pain.

" Hey its Ox-King's girl!" She heard looking up as three men made their way over towards her. " Chi-Chi! Come here we'll get you out of this mess!" They said reaching her. They offered her a hand but Chi-Chi shook her head taking a step back.

" Please no don't come near me, he'll kill you just like every-" Her voice stopped as she walked backwards her hand touched fur. It wasn't Goku but a smaller animal, one that was with her and Goku at the time. " Please!" She begged with her eyes. " Go!" But they didn't move and Chi-Chi watched a five wolves leapt from their hiding places and ripped into the three men.

Chi-Chi fell to her knee's crying. She couldn't stand this carnage and death. The matriarch of the pack came and nudged Chi-Chi with her nose, the one she had touched was the matriarch. She looked into its eyes and she saw fear in them, like the wolf knew something was going to happen. Chi-Chi didn't say a word as the pack of wolves left the corpses and trotted away at a light pace. Chi-Chi just looked at the wolf at her side as to what was going on but got no answer.

Those villagers at the fight began to grow worried as the more they cornered the demon the more and more threatening he became. It wasn't long until they realized that he was changing into something else, though with the few physical changes the demon was mainly human. Now it seemed more and more demon.

Goku couldn't help the situation anymore. He was being pushed back, he wasn't able to rationalize himself. He was slipping into his other side, he never liked it when he changed but now he needed it. To burn with power and strength again, he couldn't loose his mate. The thought alone was bringing it out, now being cornered by humans made him remember how they tried to kill him when he was younger. To suffer and to be lost and alone... He spat viciously as his mind finally broke.

" KAO-KEN!" He screamed unleashing a massive burst of red flames. Orange and yellow fire ripped from his body, igniting a burning flame that was fueled by his anger. He swung his fists connecting with the humans guts and throwing them upwards the clothes on their bodies igniting their clothes in fire. His hair was ablaze itself as he walked towards them the ground itself catching fire from the heat emanating from Goku's body. " Noooo steal her! SHE ALL MINE!" Goku yelled and like a fireball exploded into them.

Chi-Chi and the rest of the wolves stopped as Goku's voice echoed through the woods. But as the smell of smoke filtered into their noses they all knew something was happening. ' What's going on? The village would never of lit the forest on fie!' The woods weren't anything to be torched. It could seriously burn down the village or kill people. She had to see what was going on! She went to run but the wolves moved in front of her stopping her. " I have to see what's going on! What's happening to him!" She yelled and ran through them, they were about to give chase to stop her but the matriarch stopped them.

She had seen what peace this creature brought to one of their pack, it would make sense that this creature could be the one to bring him back to them. She continued back to their den and the rest of the pack which followed her alone did as she wanted.

Goku snarled as his hands grabbed a human between his hands. His screams of pain meant nothing as his body erupted in flames, Goku let him fall to the ground smoldering. He would kill them all! Nothing would stop him! Those still alive watched him for a moment then finally ran in fear. Goku snickered as he saw them run, but his attention turned to the man who thought he could steal his mate away from him! " I won't let you take my daughter away! She will come back to the village, she will be where she belongs! She is not your personal toy demon!" Chi-Chi's father yelled grabbing a spear and hurling it at him.

Goku's arm snapped up breaking the spear point off and letting it fall to the ground. He walked forwards still radiating his flames and enjoying it as the ground began to burn. He cracked his neck both ways before grinning maliciously at the human. He didn't waste anymore time before tearing into him. He dodged the swing of the sword and punched his stomach and then knee'd him straight in the face. Goku snorted as he rolled around grabbing at his singed face.

Goku kicked up a human sword in his hands and walked towards him growling. He raised it upwards but a voice caught his attention. " Wait Goku no!" His head snapped at her but his once vicious and furious expression softened as he saw his mate. His aura of fire dissipated into the air as his golden eyes returned. He threw the weapon to the ground and raced to her. He caught Chi-Chi in his arms hugging her tightly against him.

Though Chi-Chi peered over his shoulder at the human he didn't mind. " Dad please don't come for me! I know you think your doing me good by trying to help me but your not. He's not going to hurt me, he won't and I don't want to see you suffer dad!" She called to him who could only look through squinted eyes at her. " Please dad I don't want anyone else to-!" Her voice was silenced as Goku turned her face to his own. He shook his head at her and she hung her head.

" Humanzzz... no... youuu be wit me!" Goku said before kissing her fully on the lips. Chi-Chi could do nothing but wrap her arms around his neck as he smothered her lips. But her one hand waved to her father to run. But she could still see faintly from her view her father's teary face as he got up from the ground weakly and limped away. His teary eyes almost made her cry had not Goku's lips not been kissing her.

She had to forget her old life now, she was starting another one. She might not like the thought of living with a demon, but it was for the best for everyone. Besides there was the few perks this life had as the feel of a hardened organ straining against her stomach made her smile. She might be able to love a demon in more ways then one.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 10: A Life Apart

A/N: Well if you haven't already checked it out i'll inform you now, I posted another story. Its G/CC and you'll enjoy it. The name is Tribes if your interested.

Chi-Chi sighed to herself as she overlooked the river, she sat on the ledge of a cliff just sitting around. She wore only scraps of clothing at times, a bra and panties was all. Wearing anything else would end up being torn up by the forest. " Its still hard to believe that i've been out here for four months!" She said as the small gut on her body had begun to swell outwards. Her baby was growing inside of her... She smiled as she rubbed her belly knowing that a life inside of her was growing.

Even if the father was a half demon who would do anything for her it was still just hard to imagine. " Chi-Chi?" She heard his voice call out as he walked through the brush. " Oh you there!" He said still learning to be literate. Chi-Chi had been trying to teach him to speak properly and that had made some head way. Though his speaking was poor she could at least understand him sometimes.

He wasn't at all as bad as she had thought before, he was always warm and opening to her. Even now as he sat behind her nuzzling her neck and holding her in his arms. He had grown into someone else. " Chi-Chi sad? Why?" He asked always able to pick up her moods, and always to be the one to make her feel better even for a short while. But Chi-Chi had grown to love that about him, she leaned into him and let his lips kiss. He was always like that.

" Chi-Chi no be sad. I here, me never want to see Chi-Chi sad." Goku said with meaning and Chi-Chi smiled.

" Goku your such a wonderful man. Even if your speech is terrible!" She laughed as Goku smiled with a chuckle. His hand held hers as they both understood the life that they had created. " Yes Goku our baby." She said smiling as Goku sighed and relaxed around her.

" Our baby? When he come to us?" Goku said knowing that it had been such a long while since Chi-Chi had told them they would be having offspring of their own. It was exciting to Goku to know that he would actually be having one.

" He'll come eventually Goku, you just have to be patient. You can't rush him along or he won't be right." Chi-Chi said as Goku frowned. If there was one thing Goku hated, it was definitely waiting. But she felt his hands lift her up against his chest. He had the strength to crush tree's and break a man in half, but yet with her he didn't seem capable of hurting anything. The claws that could carve through a tree were nothing more then fingernails. The deadly fangs he had were used to nip and tease her skin, nothing of the demon that was told could be true if he had been raised right, well... more human anyway.

She had tried to convince him of not hurting humans and leaving the village in some peace, but he never really gave her a yes or no. But she knew it wasn't wrong for him to be doing so after what he had gone through. But he didn't go out and kill every human that got within a mile of their house, she had told him that wasn't right.

Goku continued along the forest holding Chi-Chi safely in his arms. She felt so right there Goku couldn't imagine anything beyond her. He had never minded being the only like himself around, but now since he had Chi-Chi in his arms he couldn't ever being without her. Just the feelings she had invoked around him since their first visit was nothing to what he had experienced since living with her.

Spending time in the other's embrace, together enjoying meals. Actually speaking with the other! He had learned so much from Chi-Chi, he had known so little before then. Barely speaking anything or knowing much beyond his instincts. His lips grew wet as the thought of Chi-Chi's cooking. He always thought meat was fine, but cooked. Ughhh he almost drooled thinking about it.

That was just one the many things she was able to do for him. He remembered the nights vividly they spent intertwined in 'love making' as Chi-Chi now referred to it. He could of never imagined that they could do anything else but he was wrong. Chi-Chi had also taut him much in those aspects, that was more his fault since he always enjoyed it. But he didn't deny that she was enjoying just as much.

He slowed down as they reached the house. He set Chi-Chi down on her feet as they both walked together into their home. Of course being greeted by the pack of wolves was a daily occurrence as they all had accepted Chi-Chi as one of their own now. Chi-Chi kept most of the wolves out of the house seeing as how they had no sense of where the bathroom was.

Chi-Chi opened up the door as Goku remained outside to fool around for awhile. Despite his size and half demon blood he was nothing more then a big child sometimes. She smiled giggling with the messes Goku ended up getting into. She grabbed the huge fish Goku had caught earlier for her to fillet instead of eating it raw sometimes which made Chi-Chi almost gag. She hummed to herself as she pulled out a kitchen knife and went to work.

While outside though Goku chased around the growing wolf cubs which were half way to full maturity. But as voices made his sensitive ears perk up as well as other wolves as movement came towards them Goku stopped as his ears picked up the voices words carefully. Understanding what their intentions might be. " Oh man are you guys really sure we should do this? I mean what if Chi-Chi is already dead?"

" Then we have to hope that we find that out soon. I don't want to be this demon's next meal." Goku moved up in the pathway still hidden from the approaching humans as his eyes got a look as to who it was. Four young women, one almost petrified, two more neutral, and the forth undecided. But he watched as they continued upwards on a gentle slope to his home and pack.

Goku hid behind a tree as they passed him and walked into the open clearing where his pack was up and about. " Why are you here?" Goku said making them scream in fright as he moved blocking the path back.

" P-Pl-Please! Don't kill us! We just wanted to see Chi-Chi!" One girl said sobbing as she hugged one of her friends in a death lock.

" See my Chi-Chi? Why?" Goku said cracking his neck to the side scaring them even more. The slow movements of his tail behind his back made them worry, the sharp long claws that had untold numbers of victims.

They all broke down sobbing in fear and making Chi-Chi come out of the hose to see what was going on. It surprised her more then anything! " Oh my God! What are you all doing here?" Chi-Chi said making them all turn and look as a barely clothed Chi-Chi stood in the doorway to a house.

" Chi-Chi?" They all screamed with joy running up to her and almost knocking her over inside the house. " Oh Chi-Chi! We thought you were dead!" One cried as Chi-Chi tried to make it inside. Goku walked up behind them immediately stopping the crying as they cowered inside behind Chi-Chi in fear. " Is he going to kill us Chi?" One whimpered as Goku looked at them with a blank look.

" No he won't, Goku quit trying to scare them and sit down for dinner." Chi-Chi said with a sigh as Goku only smirked and sat down along side the table. " We'll talk in moment I just finished cooking the fish, please take a seat and don't worry about him he won't hurt you." Chi-Chi said walking back to where the blackened fish was just finished and she brought out a tray stacked high with cut up pieces. She walked and took a seat next to Goku who purred and nuzzled her as always as a thank-you for making the meal. " So just what are you four doing out here? You might of been hurt or killed."

The four looked around at the other and to Chi-Chi who had changed since they had last saw her. " That's what we thought about you. I mean we thought he-" She pointed at Goku. " - would of killed you, not taken you out to some house and let you be his maid."

" Oh im not his maid, im his wife." Chi-Chi said as Goku smiled and pulled her closer.

" Yes. She my mate." Goku said kissing her forehead and holding her with one arm.

Her friends jaws hit the floor and she had to wait as they caught themselves gaping. " You-You actually?" Her friend stuttered as Chi-Chi nodded. " Oh my God Chi-Chi! How did that happen?" They were in complete shock with how that ever came to be!

" Well before we get to in-depth how about we eat? I think a good meal can be first not later." Chi-Chi said beginning to eat leaving her friends a little stunned but none the less ate as Goku scarfed food down. " Goku! We have guests save some for us as well as your son!" Chi-Chi said smacking his hand with a fork and making him glare at her. " You know you can finish whatever we don't eat later."

" The demon has a son?" One of her friends nearly fainted but Chi-Chi shook her head.

" Well its more our son." She said rubbing her stomach. " He's not even born and he's being quite a handful already." Chi-Chi laughed heartily but noticed that all but Goku was still listening as her friends had fainted. She smiled in spite of the situation as Goku looked at her confused. " They'll wake back up, you can finish the food. I don't think their appetites are going to be the first thing on their minds."

As her friends came back too. Chi-Chi sat by the table as Goku went to go bathe himself in the river. She had to nag him about that problem sometimes as he always smelled like a wild animal. " So feeling better?" Chi-Chi asked as one shook her head feeling a little light headed from her spell.

" I guess so... but Chi-Chi your really pregnant with his child?" She asked still wide eyed and serious.

" Yes..." She sighed. " I know being so young and becoming a mother especially in these conditions is a little depressing but so long as Goku is here I can manage just fine."

" Chi-Chi are you really serious? How can you put your faith in him?"

" I have faith in him because he's never given me reason otherwise to think so. Of course its strange that he's a half demon and hardly acts human sometimes, but he's the one that I would love to be with. He won't leave me, he won't visit brothels at his leisure. He doesn't want anything especially from me, not my body, not my looks, not my skills with cooking and learning. No all Goku wants from me is just me. There's no side reason. All he wants is just me and that's more then I can ever hope for in any man. Besides he loves me, he tells me it time and time again." Chi-Chi said smiling and blushing slightly as the first time she taught him about 'love'.

" How can you be sure? How do you know that he isn't just amusing himself?" Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak but another voice spoke up.

" Cause I love my Chi-Chi. Me never want to live without Chi-Chi." Goku said as he opened the door and stepped inside. He took a seat behind her and held her in his arms. " I never want to be alone. I want to be with Chi-Chi always."

Chi-Chi smiled almost crying with joy as she loved hearing those words, he meant them from the heart, not some strung up reason or purpose behind it. " And I love you to Goku..." She said turning to his face and let him gently kiss her lips. She looked from one of her eyes and saw her friend faint again. She didn't really care, she loved her Goku now and always. No matter what hardships, or bad things that would happen to them she would never leave him...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 11: Caught And Collard

A/N: Im very sorry for this veerryyy long update, my writing took a nose dive on monday and didn't recover until today. With football and other things stealing my time and just not in the mood after being chewed out by my coaches about being a starter and not killing people (Figuratively speaking) along with the other yada yada. And if you like this story You'll enjoy my other G/CC Tribes.

Chi-Chi groaned irritably as she woke up rather groggy her eyes were barely focusing on what was around her. Except the feel of hard steel on her back. Her eyes focused in as iron bars surrounded her. " What the hell is going on?" She yelled sitting up but her bulging stomach prevented her from getting up far. Just last night she and Goku had gone to sleep allot earlier then usual but they were a little bushed when they went to bed. Just what the hell had happened

" So the demon's bitch is up?" A voice snickered as her head turned meeting something she wasn't expecting. A man... but he wasn't like others. His hair wasn't black, his eyes weren't even brown either. He had blonde hair and blue eyes a very strange appearance. " So your the girl Chi-Chi huh? Your father paid us good money to find you and bring you back."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide with worry and fear. She hadn't seen her father in eight months, how could she bare to see her own father. It was something she dreaded now. Growing accustomed to being with Goku and away from the entire village for so long she didn't want anyone to see her anymore. She was content with Goku but it didn't seem things were going to go that way now. " Where is he?" She asked as the man looked back with a snicker.

" He's right next to you." He grinned as she looked to her side and in cage next to her lay her unconscious Goku. But he looked like a real animal now. His face was cut and bruised, heavy chains and weights were attached to his body. A thick metal collar of spikes was coiled around his neck. " He was a little violent at first but we locked him up nice and tight. He won't be moving for awhile. There's at least a good two tons of weight holding him down.

" How can you possibly hope to lift that? Or even move it?" Chi-Chi asked in bewilderment of how they even planned of moving him. Or worse if they didn't, but why bother of tying him up instead of killing him if that's what they wanted.

The man let out a hearty laugh. " I figured as much. You've never seen any of the technology we have little girl. We're not going to move it..." He said suggestively as a loud bang was heard making her jump as the place around her began to move. " This vehicle will." He chuckled as Chi-Chi looked terrified.

The truck rolled into the village as the outside world had reached this isolated country bringing in new improvements in technology and science that at one time seemed nothing more then a childish dream. Villagers were swarming the new foreigners eager to see what new things came from the outside world. Simple life commodities to the foreigners were almost mystical to the villagers who had never seen vehicles, rifles, pistols, weaved blankets and very decorative clothing that they brought in.

It was almost a giant flea market of new goods that no one bothered to see the truck roll through the village and stop at a house. The back dropped off as the top cover was removed revealing its cargo which instantly caught attention. " Its Ox's Daughter!" One man cried soon bringing the entire village to that one spot. The men driving it grinned wolfishly as they wheeled out the prize. The Demon...

A burst of cheers and cries like a parade rippled through the village as everyone cheered as the Demon was unloaded before their eyes. The plague that had been a constant problem to their village was now caught! Men thanked the foreigners with gratitude untold as there were so many lives lost at his hands that it was a blessing to see the beast brought back with them. It wasn't much longer that Chi-Chi's own father came outside and saw what the commotion was about. He was angered but glad with his site.

His daughter was back though her clothing was repulsive and the cage that held her was not what he had wanted. At least she was back. " Please bring my daughter inside I do not wish this display to continue." He said as the men shrugged and unlocked the cage and dragged a limp Chi-Chi inside.

She didn't have the strength or the will to fight them as she was brought inside. She only looked back as two of the men remained keeping the villagers away from Goku for now. She was let go as they brought her to the living room. Her father had a set of clothes ready for her but his eyes caught site of her swollen stomach. But he was no fool to what was happening to her. The Demon had gotten his jollies off on his daughter but it didn't matter he would get rid of the little beast once it was born.

" So Ox... you already know are fee." Chi-Chi looked up seeing another foreigner as her father gave her clothes. She didn't bother putting them on as she watched her father pull out a few pieces of gold. The man smiled wickedly as he took the gold and shook her father's hand. " Pleasure doing business with you." He and his friend strolled out leaving her alone with her father who shook his head sadly but smiled as he went over to her.

Goku felt himself being prodded by something as he stirred. His eyes slowly opening and his hands clenched as he moved to get up. Slowly the feeling of cold steel beneath his hands woke him up. He looked to his side as a few young village children with sticks currently poking him fell into his eyes. He lashed out violently but something on his neck dug into his skin making him cough and fall backwards. He hit the floor of his cell as laughter rippled through the air. He growled as his tried to reach his neck but were also bound to the steel floor.

" Ah looks like he's awake!" A voice called out as he realized where he was. In the middle of the village as a celebration was in progress. His eyes glowed dangerously but went immediately to his mate which sat with her head hung as the human next to her laughed at him. Her tear streaked face looked up at him as she cried unbeknownst to anyone. It made him snap as he felt her pain of seeing him like that. ' What did they do to my mate?'

" CHI-CHI!" He screamed violently as he punched the bars with his fists barely denting it and nearly breaking his hand. He howled in pain but continued to claw and lash at the cage that confined him. " GIVE ME MY CHI-CHI!" He screamed again violently as his eyes narrowed on the crowd which heard his words putting them all into silence.

" He speaks?" One voice said flabbergasted with the thought slowly following many more voices who were also stunned by the demon's voice.

" Yes..." Chi-Chi said meekly as those around her looked. " I taught him how, but he's not very good at it still." She hung her head as everyone looked to Ox and to the other before bursting with laughter.

" Yes it makes sense now! He stole your daughter to learn how to speak!" One of the foreigners laughed bringing more drunk laughter from everyone except her. She cried to herself as her hands covered her face. ' No he didn't kidnap me to speak! He kidnapped me because he loved me!' She thought as her heart broke for him as people laughed and taunted Goku. Rocks and sticks were thrown each one bouncing off him and bringing more and more fury to an already enraged animal.

His teeth bit down on the chains as his claws clawed and swung at everything as he yelled in fury. Everything tormenting him again, being persicutated and bringing back old feelings that he'd rather not remember. But as he saw his mate cry it slowly stopped his tirade as she was so miserable. Watching her tears fall was worse then any blow they could of caused. Seeing her all in pain, so alone without him. Seeing this done to him, he knew how much it must hurt to be ripped away from him again. He stopped and flopped down seemingly giving up and letting them hit and pelt him with whatever they wished.

Chi-Chi couldn't stand it as she watched him get hurt. Everything in his eyes told her it all. He was just as miserable as her, the stones and dirt that were thrown in his face only made him snort as shards of glass were thrown cutting into his skin but he sat giving up. And the villagers lost the spirit as the Demon only took their anger making the purpose in hitting something that just stared at you with cold empty eyes much less enjoyable.

Chi-Chi stood up and left her father's side which got everyone's attention as she made her way to the cage. She didn't care if they saw she didn't want this to go on. Everyone moved out of the way smiling thinking that she wanted her own part in the violence but her actions were far from what everyone expected. She leaned into the bars just enough to let her face reach through and let her hand slip up to his face. Goku's own hand gently grasped hers as he leaned into her palm. His other hand reaching to gently touching her cheek and wiping away her tears.

" Me sorry. I don't want to see you cry." Goku said comforting her with his words as she smiled through her tears as Goku kissed her hand.

" Its okay I know your only worried about me." She said rubbing his cheek which made him smile as well. Everyone gasped in shock and disgust as Chi-Chi comforted the Demon. The thing that put her through a living hell, she was now comforting? " Hey what the hell are you doing?" One man yelled as he walked up behind her. Most of the other villagers were grumbling and murmuring as they watched this display of affection. The man grabbed Chi-Chi's arm and pulled her away violently. She didn't bother fighting as Goku growled warningly as he held onto her wrist for a moment longer before letting go.

But as this went on some of the foreigners looked at the sight. " I say sir that's a waste. I mean back in the country people would pay good money to see that on T.V. or in a circus or something. Maybe a Zoo if you wanted that." The man said as he cleaned out his pistol. He looked down through the chamber making sure it was clean before loading in a magazine. The leader of the group blew out the smoke from his cigarette as she looked down at them.

" You know your actually right about that..." He said with a smirk as those around him looked to their leader as he saw money in something. " I mean the little bounty that man gave us was hardly anything, but if you sold those two... Can you imagine just how much money we could get?" He laughed to himself as the thoughts of how much wealth that could bring in. " Just imagine it boys... do you know how many people would line up to see a real live Demon and his mate? We would have to idiots not to take those two back with us." He said standing up quickly and looking back to his men. " Saddle up boys we're taking them back with us one way or another."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 12: Freak Show

Goku's eyes darkened as he watched them yell at his mate for being kind to him. ' DAMN THEM!' His mind screamed as he growled he grabbed the thick chains again. But before he could hope to attack or break free a explosion or bang as someone screamed in pain. The smell of the blood filled his nose as people screamed as a man yelled something in another language and jumped from a building. A series of rapid noises and human screams made him drop as sparks of metal glanced from the bars around him.

Those in the village were being killed by something that couldn't see. Until they saw streaks of fire fire over their heads as the room occupied by the foreigners began to light up with the flashes of gunpowder as no one was spared. People were being killed as they tried to run trampling over those who weren't fast enough. In was total pandemonium and chaos with no mercy in sight.

The foreigners showed no mercy as they were bored and wanting some action as they had drugged the Demon to catch him and the woman. Besides they knew that this people were no real threat. Except as one charged the leader with a katana he smirked. He raised his Thompson sub machine gun and fired a burst of rounds silencing his charge as he slumped to the ground. His other friends carried rifles and pistols, the truck driver caught on and with a sick laugh revealed the maxim gun on the back of his truck. With sick delight he began to fire into the crowd that ran screaming.

Ox was furious as the foreigners did this to them after they openly welcomed them. He grabbed a butcher knife and threw it with a deadly accuracy hitting one in the shoulder and bringing out a scream of pain as he grabbed another one. But before he could throw the next a pistol fired into his gut. It felt like a piece of flaming hot metal had just been stuck in his body. He fell backwards as the men who had once been thought saviors were now just like the demon. " Bastard!" He spat as the man smirked and raised his revolver up at his head.

" Sorry you didn't see that sooner... old fool!" He laughed firing a round between his eyes and killing him. " I think we scared them off, to bad they knocked the food over we might be hungry and the way back to port."

" Let me go! You bastards let me go!" Chi-Chi screamed trying to rip free from their arms. They had just killed her father, slaughtered the innocent villagers for what reason! They were scum!

" Little girl you should be thanking us. We just saved your life, if we hadn't intervened you would either be dead or watching your lover die. Either way you would of lost." The man said smoking a cigarette as Chi-Chi quit fighting but kept a fierce glare at him. " We're being generous seeing as how your friend will get to be with you for as long as he behaves. Isn't that right you little freak?" He laughed as Goku growled but his eyes were fixed on Chi-Chi.

" Just dump her in the cage then?" One man asked as the leader shrugged. He really hadn't thought this out but he couldn't undo this. Besides he was sick of this place, it was very boring. They took Chi-Chi to the cage and unlocked the door. " Here's your bitch back!" He spat as without care for her baby threw her into Goku's arms.

Goku growled warningly at treating Chi-Chi such but he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around and purred soothingly. " Me don't want let go." He said as Chi-Chi began to break down and cry in his arms.

" Oh Goku they killed everyone, they killed my father." She sobbed gripping his red fur tightly as Goku pushed aside the chain behind his neck so he could hold her right. " I thought it was bad enough but it only seems to get worse for us..." She said as Goku laid down holding her tightly in his grasp as she rested on his arm. But she ran her hand over her stomach. " Goku our baby will not be happy if this keeps happening, and im not sure how that's going to work out being pregnant if they will even care." She said worried for the life of her unborn child.

" Not worry, me keep them from baby. Though pack cannot help, they die if human see." Goku said as the men wheeled up the cage and back onto the truck where the maxim gun lay stationed. The others piled in the back snickering as the two occupants in the cage cuddled. The driver and the leader hoped into the front as the two others took rifles and sat on the hood and one lay on the top of the truck for anything coming behind them.

The towns guard tried charging the truck as they reached the front gate. Arrow's weren't enough to break bullet proof armor and they couldn't dodge the rifle fire as they were taken out by the bolt action rifles. Chi-Chi and Goku flinched with every round as people screamed as the loud bangs came out. The wooden gate was like a fence to the truck as it drove right over it, smashing it with ease.

They continued down the beat dirt road which let the truck jostle and shake most of the time. Chi-Chi buried her face in Goku's fur trying to not look at them as he rubbed her back soothingly. But the golden glow cast a glare even over the ruthless killers to cringe inwardly. But some were quite intrigued that a vicious creature took a human for a wife. They could see the sharp claws that he had on his hands were used to run through the girls hair. Such a very strange creature it was.

The night slowly ran on as both Chi-Chi and Goku along with those around them fell asleep. The bumpy road wasn't much to deter their slumber.

The morning slowly came as Goku's eyes opened slowly as he found them near a giant sea. His head raised as the endless sea of water stretched for as far as his eyes could see. But a loud crash was heard as the engine died or stopped. " Alright were back to port boys!" He heard as his mate roused from her sleep along with the rest of those in the back of the truck. " Wake up you little girls and get this cage on the crane."

A few grumbled yeses and other words came out as they climbed out of the back of the truck throwing off the canopy roof. It was then Goku saw something that even made him gasp! Chi-Chi was awestruck as the steel battleship with its massive turrets pointing inland. " What that?" Goku said as those around laughed.

" Its one of the finest battleships on the line you freak. Enough to blow that little village to pieces with just a round from its turrets." He said snidely as he waved his arms for the crane driver on the ship. But as they directed it, numbers of armed soldiers came to see just what Goku was as well as the woman in his arms. Goku growled as he saw them coming closer and he covered Chi-Chi's face in his chest.

" Mine..." He growled warningly as the men let out mock fright. His eyes narrowed as Chi-Chi kept hidden in Goku's fur. It was bad enough to have those she knew gawk at her but now having strangers do it while she lay locked up in cage like an animal it was degrading.

" Man so what the hell is that thing and the little bitch in there?" One soldier asked to the man directing the crane.

" Dunno really, just some supposed Demon and his woman. Don't get to close to the thing, he'll take your arm off with his claws." He said giving fair warning to those around. The crane driver lowered the crane hook to the top of the cage. The man jumped onto the top as he attached the hook to the hole on the top. He used his thumb to go up as Chi-Chi squeaked in fright as they both were being raised into the air and brought onboard the ship and lowered down onto the ship. " Move it more over underneath the turrets we don't want our catch dying on the trip back!" The man on top of the cage yelled to the crane driver as he swung the cage over underneath them putting them all in the cool shade.

Goku glared at the man as he hoped down from the cage, even more of the crewman who's duties were on the deck came over to stare at the odd creature and girl. " Just what the hell is that? Who's the girl? Damn... " Were all constant questions and thoughts as Chi-Chi began to cry.

" Quit starring!" Goku snarled making them all jump in surprise to his voice.

" That.. thing! It speaks?" One said bewildered at the sight of a fanged beast able to speak. But all this commotion drew over the ships vice admiral. Decked out with some of the most prestigious awards for a ship captain along with his finely pressed pants and shirt were trimmed down to the lines of a perfectionist.

" Just what is going on here? What are all of you gawking at?" His voice rang out bringing out a stance of attention to all as everyone let him have a look. Even with the experience of foreign lands could not really prepare him for what he saw. His eyebrow raised and his eyes were filled with surprise but that surprise became a swift anger as he looked to the little rag tag band of hunters and trappers. " Just what is this... thing! And lass doing on my ship?" He could find nothing right to call the monstrosity.

The leader made his way up a near opposite to the vice admiral. Ragged clothing and shaved, cigarette in his mouth and a smug grin. " Oh that, just the biggest catch our little group has ever found. A real live demon and a girl on this island that is his bitch!" He laughed as Goku's hand smashed into the bottom of the cage as he growled.

" You not make fun of mate. You die soon!" He growled viciously as the leader only spat but kept grinning.

But the vice admiral was fuming. " So you bring them on my ship? What the hell are you thinking? There is no way I can bring that thing back! Do you not realize that it may have some hidden disease or if that thing gets out just how fast that thing could be breeding?" The man only scratched his chin.

" Don't worry about it, he's lived with his little bitch for awhile and she aint dead. Besides we're planning on selling him, he'll bring in a heft price so don't worry." The man said as the vice admiral only groaned and walked away. But he turned to Goku who was stroking Chi-Chi's hair. " Your going to make me a rich man. And maybe you might not have to worry about dying out in a forest." He snickered and getting the men back to work.

Chi-Chi finally pulled away as everyone quit starring at them leaving her to be with Goku in some peace. But the peace was not long lasting as the massive smoke stacks billowed forth huge amounts of white smoke as the engines began to go hum. The ship began a light vibration as the giant anchor was brought up from the side. The crew went to work for the voyage home, they were already a week of course. As they had some minor problems and stopped in the small port city, they had to return back to their country bringing along Goku and Chi-Chi. For a fate that was undecided.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 13: Show Time!

Chi-Chi felt sick as the second week of ship travel had taken its toll on her. She was a light shade of green with the constant seas. Goku was hardly affected and probably why she still wasn't sick. He was always purring and rubbing her belly and back soothingly. Whispering nice sweet things of how she looked and how beautiful she and her child would be together. She didn't imagine if it was anyone else that she could be so calm and relaxed with where she was right now. But things were so degrading especially after last night. Kami certainly wanted to be humiliating last night.

Having to listen the constant taunts and mockery of her being a whore, slut, and many other choice words. Kami she just wanted to wring their necks until they couldn't breathe but she couldn't as she was tightly locked inside a cage with Goku who seemed to just ignore it all. He kissed her cheek and licked her face telling her that no words mattered because he loved her. But once they were drunk it only seemed to get worse.

She tried to find comfort with her little cell and Goku but it began to wear on her nerves as they hardly fed them anything. She ate enough for herself but with the baby she wasn't sure if their baby would be alright. Goku seemed even more starved as his stomach was constantly groaning in need after eating and the fact that Goku was also hard... She was blushing half the time as he restrained himself but being that her bosom was tightly pressed against his hips. Every shift she made was making him groan but he knew that it was not the time.

But as she looked up allot of the men were on the main deck looking out to something she hadn't seen in two whole weeks. The faint speak of brown that was a dot on the horizon. " Land ho!" A man cried out bringing rows of cheers through the deckhands. She even saw the vice admiral strut out completely in full uniform. He never seemed to take note of them no matter what was going.

" Get ready we dock in one hour!" His voice sending all of those on deck running back to get into their own uniforms so to prepare for the welcoming home. Chi-Chi only collapsed her head on Goku's arm with relief the open water was no place for her. She wanted to be back on dry land in any way. It wasn't long as she could see the shape of small buildings and other ships passing by at quicker speeds. ' Just where is this place?' She wondered thinking as to exactly where these people had come from.

Goku only laid on his back still heavily chained down but still in comfort being that Chi-Chi remained in his arms. He watched himself as the small buildings became bigger and bigger... His eyes widened as the port was a yards away. Massive buildings that towered above the land, higher then any tree he had ever seen were rampant over the land. His nose able to smell so many different things. It was overwhelming for his nose to single one out.

The ship slowed as men yelled and hollered to those on dock securing both lines and greeting those who they saw. It wasn't long until the ship shook as it touched the dock and stopped, the giant anchor slowly being lowered into the waters holding the pristine battleship in place. Allot of cheers and crying was heard even for Chi-Chi as men went down the ramp of the ship, but their own problems occurred as the cage was raised from the underside of the turret and brought over the edge. The cable swaying around a little too much as the driver was to inexperienced. Goku clutched Chi-Chi as his tail snagged the bar around the cage holding him secure.

Chi-Chi grabbed onto Goku's long hair as the cage swung around dangerously nearly going upside down. " Hey you moron! Stop it now!" The leader of the small hunting party yelled running to the crane operator who was not at all knowing what he was doing.

Chi-Chi let out a shriek as one of the wires snapped letting her and Goku fall into the side of the metal cage. The groan of the other metal wire made her scream in fear of falling to her death. But the real man who knew how to work the crane shoved the other out of the seat and lowered the cage to the ground just in time as the line snapped and with only a foot drop. Chi-Chi hit the back of the bar and was knocked out cold as several bars were broken and Goku's chain were broken from the steel.

Those from the ship ran over to inspect the damage. Goku's fist tore through the top as he let out a savage growl. " Urgghhhhh!" He roared kicking the side off as his heavy steel chains dragged behind him. Chi-Chi remained in the cage, not wanting to put her in danger right now.

" What? What the hell is that thing?" A woman screamed in fright grabbing her own child and soon the entire crowd backed away as Goku's claws smashed the chain on his neck. He snorted as they charged to get him back under control. Goku used the chains still attached to his arms as whips smashing and breaking bones as he nailed one man after another.

Dozens of men tried to grab the flinging chains but were unsuccessful, but as the crowd dispersed another viewing party decided to appear. Goku's head snapped up as something hovered overhead, a massive bird made from steel! Four long blades were its wings as it moved in a circle above him, more humans with a large device on his shoulder was in view as he looked directly at him through the device.

Thinking it a threat he ran up the side of the building with ease and using it as a springboard leapt up and landed inside the helicopter before it could react. His snarl scared the four inside, one held something in its hand as her mouth remained open in fear. He drew his claw back and swung missing the reporter and cutting into the frame. " Holy shit!" The camera man yelled grabbing a rope and throwing it out of the helicopter and climbed down to the ground the video camera on his back. Goku spat violently as he punched upwards and tore out the complex circuitry to the helicopter which made it spin.

Those inside screamed as the reporter nearly fell out. But Goku's compassion for human females had changed since meeting Chi-Chi and her friends. With a snort he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and he leapt from the helicopter grabbing the pilot as well and landing onto the ground as it fell downwards into the water barely missing the ship. He dropped the two humans as more sailors charged him.

While the chaos on the ground was going on those on deck began to figure out just what was happening." Ahh shit! He's free! Get the nets and tranquilizers now!" One of the members of the hunting party yelled grabbing a modified sniper rifle as he waited on ammunition. Those onboard grabbed heavy fishing nets and tossed them overboard landing on Goku with a heavy thud. Men who were still uninjured began to try and beat down Goku with their fists. He snarled as men from the crowd rushed into the fight. But with a yell he knocked them away and tore his claws through the heavy fishing net.

His lips peeled back in a snarl as he drew his arm back ready to charge when something pierced his arm. A long feather of some kind? He snorted throwing it to the ground when two more hit him in his back. He spat and crouched for another second then exploded up fifty feet onto the battleships deck. He jumped even higher running into the vice admiral who was unafraid as he threw off his shirt and revealed a toned body. " Im not a coward." He said sternly as he charged Goku swinging his fist but Goku grabbed his wrist and threw him overboard letting him land in the water with a painful splash.

Two more darts found their way into his back again as the drugs began to take effect. He growled still moving as he ran up the side of the wall and to where the snipers were. He gave no remorse as he punched one over the railing letting him fall to his death but another dart hit his neck. The drugs instantly taking effect as they went straight to his brain, he tried to run but only ended up falling on his face.

Chi-Chi awoke not remembering what had just happened except know that her head was throbbing! She groaned and leaned up in a soft bed... " What...the?" She said as she looked to her side and found Goku sleeping next to her. He wasn't strapped down or anything? What was going on? She got up but finding herself dressed in a robe. It was pitch black wherever she was. She reached the wall or more rock wall. " Hello?" She called out listening as her voice echoed.

Slowly a trail of light glowed down a long pathway giving enough illumination to everything. She continued down the path tightly holding the rob closed as she was almost scared to leave...' No im not going anywhere and leaving Goku alone!' She turned around and went to double back but the light behind her vanished leaving only one way out. She followed the path until coming upon an opening of a cave, from what she could tell. It didn't look like much until a bright light flashed in front of her eyes blinding her. " Welcome! Welcome! My dear you've finally woken up!" A man's cheery voice came from everywhere as she saw a bright something like in the roof of the cave. She squinted as things began to come into focus, grass, trees a small house like the one that they had.

" What's going on? Where are we?" She yelled out as the voice came back in a hearty chuckle.

" Such spirit, you'll enjoy this new life I have for you and your demon lover. Everyone will enjoy this!" The voice yelled out to her as the entire forest was illuminated before her eyes. She continued through the woods not more then a few hundred steps, still in sight of the mouth of the cave where a thick metal cage surrounded her.

" Just where am I? Why are we in a cage?" She yelled as she went to grab the bars.

" Don't touch them!" The voice yelled out stopping her just seconds as a blue volt of electric current streaked upwards. " Phew my dear you cannot touch those or you will die, and that would make your life a huge hole in my pocket." Relief coming through his voice. " You cost me three million dollars... well not really you but your baby and your lover was several million more, but I intend to make far more then that!"

" What do you mean by that? What the hell-?" She couldn't say another word as a full crowd of people soon appeared from nowhere as the illusion of this being enclosed was nothing more then a facade. Her face flushed hot with embarrassment as she was sparsely covered and ran back full sprint to the cave. Unknowingly many camera's were placed about the forest and even for those who were unable to see her with their naked eyes could through the many cameras. She raced inside and into the back room where Goku was still asleep. She dove crawled back into bed crying as she wrapped her arms around Goku. How much worse could their life's get?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 14: Life In The Spotlight

( Four Months Later)

Chi-Chi stretched herself on the bed, rousing from one night of enjoyable sleep. Goku was up early as usual entertaining the crowd with his wild theatrics. This hadn't been nearly as bad as she had thought, of course they had little to no privacy but they hadn't needed any really passionate moments for about the last three months. Sex was far from her mind as she had to be ready for her child which was beginning to grow and endangering his unborn life was something she refused to do. It didn't mean that she deprived herself or Goku of some relief of sexual tension. But her mobility and patience had been wearing thin as her baby was of course not normal...

She was several pounds more then the average woman, her appetite was twice as ravenous and the pain that she had been getting from body was almost blinding. But it wasn't much more then her baby shifting around or kicking her sometimes. She could deal with it, her baby was the best thing she would probably ever have that would really be her's and Goku's alone. She slipped on her robe and headed out to find Goku, she needed him to get some food for now being that she couldn't go very far except twenty or so feet. " Goku!" She yelled out her voice echoing throughout the built in forest.

Not much more then ten seconds past before he came running full sprint back to her. He ground to halt as worry was plainly written across his face which she didn't mean to cause, but he was on edge after she had told him that soon the baby would be coming. " No the baby isn't coming now Goku, but I need you to bring me breakfast as well as let the physician in to check about how much later I have until our baby comes along." She watched as his face darkened at letting another human come near her. " Goku he's not going to hurt me, he's to terrified of you to try. Besides you'll be there won't you?" She asked with her deep brown eyes and his expression lightened.

" Fine... But human try anything I kill him." He said warningly but kneeling down to let his ear rest against her stomach. His hearing picked up the slow but gentle beats of his child's heart. The gentle movements as it waited getting comfortable. He purred gently kissing her stomach and felt a sense of calmness flood through his mate and unborn child. But he stood up and claimed Chi-Chi's own lips with his own, her arms wrapping around his neck as they kissed with love and passion. Goku pulled away and bounded away with a smile letting Chi-Chi go back to rest but smiling just the same.

Unbeknownst to anyone who cared, a lone cloaked figure walked through the gate of part zoo and entertainment arena. Where the most exotic and rarest of rare animals were kept. His whicker sandals gently padding across the concrete. A strange... no a bizarre land he had come to... It was very, very different then anything he had ever seen. But he wasn't here on vacation. No he came here to find someone... or something...

He ignored the dashing children and cries of the crowd as his eyes caught sight of a blur of red and black. ' What the...?' His mouth opened in mute shock as a long red tail stopped behind a tree as one of the workers pushed inside a massive cart of food. A foot appeared as he could not believe it! A long dark haired man or beast stepped out, dark as night hair that fell around his shoulders, a body covered in red fur. But the sharp crack of his hand and fingers showed him the deadly weapons on his fingers. Long black razor sharp claws that could cleave through about any wood or weak metal.

It grabbed the food and in then flashing a smile to the crowd disappeared back into the forest. ' Could... no that's... how?' It didn't make sense to him. ' Could that be?' He reached into his robe and pulled out a single painting... It was he and his wife, well the way his real wife looked. He rubbed his temple as he strode into a small dark alley between to small buildings. He dropped the top of his hood over his shoulders and let his two dark black eyes rest. A long mane of spiky hair fell around his shoulders. He looked at his beautiful wife... Those two yellow eyes were beautiful and so mystical, the small patch of red fur that she shaved from her body weekly was left to see as they posed together.

He lifted off the back of his robe as a long brown tail extended from his back just above his ass. ' How its possible... no it couldn't be!' He dropped his robe and threw the hood over his head going back to where the numerous video camera's were placed throughout the forest and near the cave and in the bedroom where he saw the creature. He looked off to the side as a full life size cardboard cut out was made of him down to every detail except between his legs which was shaded out. His wife next to him showing the two lovers. He read the little description which was a huge page about just who the 'Demon Child' was. He was found near the southern ridge in a small country still dating back to more 'less advanced era' He was a feared creature but also one to be so loving to take a woman who was persecuted from the village for being his lover. They were madly in love and were soon to be executed until a band of explorers came and rescued them. ' Tch! Bullshit.' He thought.

He saw what their 'rescue' was! It was a slaughter plain and simple. There was no noble cause in any of it, just pointless death. It was awful but as he looked into the monitor he watched as the crowd awed as Goku sat down and began to feed Chi-Chi like a child as he sat in a chair by the bed side. But as he saw Goku's mate his eyes went wide, her belly was swollen. She was expecting a child very soon...

Meanwhile the very owner of the now biggest attraction in all of the world sat watching as that title might not last long. He had invested ten million into buying them, another three into the development of their home, another million on their own food which would be paid every year by the way those two ate. Then another twenty or so million in advertisement, which brought back well over some two hundred million. Not a bad amount by any means, but he wanted to remain the best. They were seen on Television when anything of really importance came along, with merchandise he sold, and movies ranging from how the demon child Goku acted, as well as his 'mating' habits which was incredible to anyone who saw it.

Being the best was good, but staying was always better and he scratched his chin sitting back in his leather recliner. A viewing screen showing his prize as the two were not in the mood for entertainment as Goku refused to leave his mate's side. He knew the birth of the child would be incredible, a monumental feet as a human and demon child was born. The first ever known and he would make even more millions as that would be seen world wide when the event happened. But after that, his main attraction was predicted to fall from the number one place. Losing that would mean losing money, it was something a man like him would never accept.

He had thought to do live appearance's on television but no one in their right mind would ever want a naked demon running around, besides they had little control over him. He would lash out at everyone and everything that taunted him, but he would kill anyone who tried to even get close to his mate. It was strange he knew, but obviously he was either territorial or very untrusting both not a safe thing.

" But if you remove the mate... what do you get?" He thought aloud wondering, he was always calm and relaxed now, before he was wild and a raging beast while not in her company. A much more entertaining thing. Besides everyone knew that the woman would raise the child human. But if raised like a demon like his father... " That would be a success. Not only with the people but with science as well.

He reached over to his phone and punched the speaker. " Miss Rinko there has been a change of plans. Do not call the medical team in for the delivery of the child. I believe that it would be the safest for those not to even attempt that. "

" Alright sir." He heard her reply before grinning to himself, a live birth of the first half breed child... he couldn't wait! He would be so much richer!

As time passed with Goku and Chi-Chi the signs of the impending childbirth were becoming clearer and even clearer. Chi-Chi couldn't move from the pain she felt during the day, her dilation according to Goku was just nearing the point. She hadn't felt any contractions yet which was weird but the worry was not there. Her child would be different then any textbook or theory. It was uncharted territory except for Goku's mother who didn't live after birth. The thought made her shiver with fear of dying but she wouldn't frighten Goku more then needed he was pacing around allot watching and waiting on her hand and foot, her every beck and call he would do.

" Goku..." She said tiredly as his eyes and head snapped up and he came to her side instantly. His eyes with fright as he saw her weak state, she was so tired from the excitement and drained from waiting. " Bring me some dinner, im hungry and I don't think I can eat during labor." She said reaching up to touch his face with her hand. He nuzzled her palm as his hand came to grasp her fingers.

" I do anything you wish." He said kissing her hand before leaving briskly to fetch the numerous containers of prepared food for her. He came over back quickly with the plastic container, opening it up revealing a fresh side of hot mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and some chocolate. It was a daily meal and he sat by the bed picking the food up between his fingers which were cleaned almost every hour. Chi-Chi told him that when the baby came that blood would be spilt and he needed to clean allot of it up if he had to. As well as not to give her any infections should he have to deliver the baby should help not arrive in time. He brought another pillow for her head letting her rest as he feed her with his fingers. Bringing up some food with every hand and letting her eat. She licked his fingers clean giggling as Goku smiled at the action. But taking the small portion of chocolate in his mouth and he leant down to kiss her as the sweet taste of melting chocolate touched her tongue. She moaned as the sweet taste of chocolate and his tongue mixed together. Almost eating from his mouth she stopped and swallowed as he pulled back. Both of their faces with dark smudges around their faces making them both laugh at the other.

The night came soon as Goku lay in bed with her his hand stroking her belly soothing, his tail running along her waist always assuring her that he was there. The two snuggled as best they could before drifting off to sleep...

" AHHHHH!" Chi-Chi shrieked as a violent contraction hit her snapping her awake. Finding the lower part of the bed soaked as her water had broken without her knowing. A huge amount of pain surging through her, but as she reached to the side of the bed it was vacant. He was gone... " GOKUUUU!" She screamed as loud as she could and as angrily as she could, hating him for daring to leave her like this! Her chest heaved great amounts as she tried to breathe! She gripped the sheets digging down hard. " GOKU WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed violently as another sting of pain streaked through her.

Well have fun guesing what's going to happen now!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 15: To Live Is To Die

Chi-Chi screamed untold pain as her body tightened and squeezed painfully, her loins feeling like they were being tightened more then possible. Her nails ripped through the thin sheet digging into the mattress until she could go no farther. " GOKUUUUU!" She screamed wildly her head thrashing from side to side in agony as she could not handle such pain coursing through her. It was so unbearable! If she could choose between ripping the hair from her skull and doing it herself she would take it over this pain right now!

Goku was running back to the cave at full sprint as his mate's calls rang through the forest. But as he reached the cave a massive steel wall was blocking his path. " How many more?" He yelled angrily running back and trying another route. But as he tried that he found another blocking his path, Goku snarled viciously punching it with all his strength hardly denting the solid steel.

With a snort he raised his claws and dug into the ground like a machine. His claws tearing everything from the soil upwards. He would not leave his mate! He would not listen as something hurt her so! He ripped massive chunks of Earth from ten feet underground as he worked without pause. Each painful cry that was brought from her lungs was another driving force as his eyes were wide with anger as he ripped down into the soil and under the steel barrier, his pace never slowing as his fist punched through the top of the Earth on the other side and he exploded upwards as another steel barricade was being raised from the ground. He leapt over it and continued uncontested this time as he reached the mouth of the cave which slammed shut as he slammed into it.

With a savage roar he yelled in unbearable frustration his claws scratching the metallic surface. " Let me in! My mate!" He screamed demanding that this thing open for him! He could not allow his mate to go about this alone.

But his cries were not going to be granted as the owner sat back watching with delight as his viewers saw only Chi-Chi writhing in agony of her child birth as everyone waited for the savior to arrive. Just a little to late... " So easy. Besides adding another woman to the batch will bring more viewers as she takes over for that little girls place." He already had a list drafted up of the finest women that would bring in viewers on the male side. None had families, no one knew them besides people in other countries. He had searched around landing some prized women and absolutely ripe for television and a thrill for his main attraction.

He looked down along the pictures each one a stunning beauty, the plain and simple Chi-Chi although cute in her appearance was not what people wanted to see. They wanted true beauty, a woman that would walk around nude with a beast his own personal whore if he wanted. He just had to pump his little show stopper with some drugs for a few days then he would be making him even more money. But just what which beauty to pair with him. An voluptuous blonde? He thought... A sweet and innocent brunette? A fiery red head to match himself? Or just throw all 3 in and make them all cater to his whim?

" Miss Rinko schedule a meeting with my advertisement advisors and public relations committee sometime tomorrow." He said buzzing through the intercom to his secretary. ' Yes this will all work out perfectly...'

The lone stranger watched with burning anger as they watched the poor girl thrash and scream as she gave birth to her son. He could see the fear on the women's faces and the pain in men's eyes as they could only imagine just what kind of torment that must of been. ' Relax... you must girl... that child is going to be any easy birth.' He thought just wishing to see some change from the pain on her face.

" Dammit..." He muttered underneath his breath. " Just where is that kid?" He thought knowing that Goku hadn't left the poor girls side in days. Just now he decides to leave? What the hell is he thinking? He gripped the glass of water tightly in his fist as he brought it to his lips drinking it down.

A woman smoking a cigarette next to him looked raised a thin eyebrow as to why this man was wearing such hot clothing in this weather. She looked at him and the screen between the other as she took in his appearance which was not close to normal... ' Sandals? Long dark hair, and a thin stub of a brown sword sheath by his side.' It wasn't that though. She could almost feel the anger resonating from him as she breathed out the smoke watching as it completely moved away from the man not even touching him.

A brief flash of a moonlight gold made her eyes widen as his eyes seemed to be glowing. " Hey buster why are you eyes glowing?" She asked turning the heads of several people at the strange man who realized just what was going on as people began to stare. The golden glow faded quickly and he knew he had to leave, dropping a small gold coin on the bar counter he turned on his heels leaving the bar quickly. He rounded the corner quickly as several other patrons who saw the sparkle of gold coming from the man's pocket decided to follow.

They all grinned as the man went into a dead end alley, they pulled out some switch blades, a bat, and a pistol. More then enough to get the money they wanted from him. They turned the corner stopping as the man was on his hands and knee's growling in what seemed to be pain. " Too easy..." One of them snickered as they walked over imposingly stopping a few short feet from him. " Listen here little man! Give us your money or we'll beat it outta yah." The one holding the bat said letting it hit his hand tauntingly.

" Sorryyy... You'll alll! Dieeeee..." His voice rasped out as the robe was thrown off revealing a frightening sight! Two glowing golden orbs looked up at them as a thick layer of brown fur covered his body, a long brown tail extending around the base of his back. Long white claws dug into the cement as his teeth were bared.

They couldn't stop him as he ripped into them, his half demon nature taking over as his anger raged out of control. The killing lasted less then a minute before they all lay dead, the change in him faded as he fell backwards panting for air. The demon blood fading as he took a more human appearance... The man's name...: Bardock. He got to his feet grabbing his robe and throwing it over himself. ' Damn my half demon blood!' He swore to himself as he slumped against the wall. " Im sorry my mate I cannot control myself as good as I could when I was many years younger." Yes his beloved mate the woman who's very life was given to bring his own son into this realm of life.

" My son Goku... forgive me for taking so long to find you." He had been forced to leave the village from where his mate was, he was shipped out to fight in a war so long ago. Only recently to return to the village just a day after the massacre. He hadn't came back sooner after he received a letter from his brother that his mate had died... then in a horrible twist of fate that his own son was born like a demon and his brother that had tried to go and save him died. His brother was killed by a pack of wolves that had been the one to find and raise his son who he thought was dead. He had been so emotionally torn after that day he reverted to his demon blood to seek revenge against everything! He killed without a remorse, without fear of death. Slaying so many until not a thing remained.

Like waking from a dream he found himself back at a base rising in from a sleep in a medical tent. He had hoped a ship after being a demon for 16 years, heading home to an uncertain fate. Arriving only brought more pain as he found everything in ruin, but amongst the debris of the temple an old picture of he and his wife remained untouched. By some manner of fate or reason that picture gave him a reason to continue to look for his son. He followed the trail left by the truck picking up news that they had carted off some demon and his wife just a week ago.

He had waited for another ship to come in a month later and returned as a stow away to the country where his son might be. He thought it would be hard but after two days he found his son, his mate, and just how horrid their lives were. They were simple attractions, well huge attractions to this place but mere animals to some human. He spent another month going to where they were held until just a few days ago watched them constantly.

He pushed himself up from the wall and walked back out into the street not caring of the corpses he had left. He needed to get to that girl before she might die, there would be no way his son would leave her willingly. Someone was pulling the strings!

Chi-Chi was screaming wildly, her arms thrashing as she felt her insides begin to bleed. Blood began to flow like a leak from her body as she pushed and screamed. She heard Goku trying to get inside, his voice calling to her that he had been locked outside somehow during the night. He was trying to force himself inside but still hadn't came, she heard thuds as Goku was trying relentlessly to get to her but that didn't help her situation.

She pushed hard as she felt something big begin to exit her belly. " Goku!... Goku!... Please hurry!" She cried out weakly as she panted, her mind was almost faint from exhaustion. But she kept going as hard as she could. Every trace of strength she could muster was being put to bring her child into this world. She wouldn't quit... even if it killed her...

Goku launched himself against the door for the millionth time his shoulder shaking it with every blow. After several straight hours he had created a small hole for his hands. He could hear Chi-Chi's voice getting fainter and fainter. He would not let her suffer as he moved his hands between the steel doors. He pushed with all his strength for one side. His neck straining with sweat as his veins were pumping rapidly. He slammed his feet into the ground and shoved breaking the steel door off as he crushed it inside the wall from where it came.

With haste he ran inside never stopping or slowing as he reached the back room. A small pool of blood covered the bed sheet as Chi-Chi's glossy eyes looked at the ceiling. " Chi-Chi!" Goku said grabbing her hand which was felt helpless in his grip. The head of his son was crowning as Chi-Chi sucked in a breath and pushed one last time. With a release of air her baby slid out of her along with more and more blood. "... Goku... Our...baby... let...me... see him...let me see...our baby." Chi-Chi said with a tired look as Goku gently grabbing the now screaming infant. Doing as Chi-Chi said before he severed the cord attached to his son... He pulled the cord out along with a sac of something but he didn't care as he let Chi-Chi hold their baby.

A long brown tail extended from the base of his back as Chi-Chi smiled weakly at Goku. " Our... Baby... Goku... our..." Chi-Chi's eyes fell closed as she spoke. " little... Gohaannnn..." She said her breath stopping and she fell limp. Her eyes closing on her family for the very first and the final time... Her breathing stopped, her chest did not longer hold a beat of her heart. Her mind and soul had left them both... she was now dead.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Beyond The Forest

Chapter 16: Hard Truths

Goku's smile that was once filled with nothing but happiness and pride for the life that they had created together. He reached down to brush Chi-Chi's hair back but as he felt her face he knew something wasn't right. But as he thought her exhausted he felt no air pass through her lips. He nudged her face and she slumped to the side. " Chi-Chi?" He said his voice sounding frightened.

She didn't respond and Goku moved his hand over her neck searching for the flow of life through her veins... he felt nothing.

Goku fell to his knees as he felt nothing. Everything that had once filled his mind, his ability to sense her mind, her presence, and very emotion had vanished. His head moved over her chest and not a sound came as his hearing could hear nothing, he could feel no movement. " No..." He said his eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears. His head looked over her face as his hands grabbed her face gently.

The wave of emotion collided with him as he let out a painful sob, pulling her head against his chest. Stroking her long black hair as his tears fell like a river from his face. " Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi don't leave me!" Goku screamed with grief as his head snapped back howling like a wolf with the pain of loss. His son which was now laying on the bed no longer cried as it looked at his father.

The deep cries reverberated throughout the cave giving a familiar noise of a pack around him following his voice of loss. His face was streaked with tears of pain, his long hard wails nothing close to the overbearing torture ripping through his soul. Seeing the life of the most treasured being he ever had now no longer would be by his side. No longer would he be able to see her face smile with happiness, to feel the true happiness they had created together. It was never going to come back. " NOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed his pain slowly draining as it was replaced by unfathomable fury.

A vein on his forehead bulged, his hands clutched her body closer as his tail wrapped around his son and carried him out of the cave. His anger taking place as his foot with one simple kick dug up several feet of dirt and enough to fit his mate's body. She wasn't to return to him ever again... " MY...MY Chi-Chi!" He screamed his own drama and pain was a real show for all the masses around the world.

People watched with sorrow for the demon who was not only peaceful not only appearance but in his actions with the woman he loved. It was so tragic... but denying the pain that he was going through no one could imagine. He lowered her body into the grave. Her once treasured appearance now pale and empty... but as he moved to leave and cover the pit that would forever seal his heart inside himself he found great movement around him. He set his son on the ground as his eyes flashed a burning red, his demon nature now filling his veins.

" Bravo! Very bravo my demon child. But your surely lacking in the grief, anger is not som-" Goku lashed out at the speaker tearing it off and shredding the camera imbedded in the tree to the ground. He roared back as his body surged with power, his eyes finding an invaluable source for more. For revenge against the humans who stopped him from saving his beloved. His eyes starred at the full moon.

The overbearing rage building inside began to break apart as his eyes rolled back into his head and becoming crimson. His hair was like daggers pointing in the air, his claws grew longer and darker as his body began to bulge and grow. He screamed violently as his transformation began to take hold, his head and body growing up to fifty straight feet in the air reaching the top of the electrified fence.

His mouth had become a long snout filled with rows of long white teeth, his once red fur was dark brown as he roared ripping through the electricity and smashing it between his hands. His son was curled around in his tail but he lowered it down by his dead mate and let him stay by her for awhile longer. But as those humans around him stared in shock as he towered over them all he opened his mouth and let loose a fireball.

He screamed beating his fists on his chest, clearing the ground of tree's and life as he smashed everything in sight. Those human that came armed with rifles and pistols fired upon the giant beast but their bullets bounced off harmlessly as his fur was far too thick for such weak weapons. Goku's transformed state made him unstoppable as he smashed through the park tearing apart buildings and smashing cages of other animals. " DIEEEE!" The giant oozaru yelled letting loose another rain of fireballs down on the ground raising it all up in flames.

" Oh no... No!" Bardock yelled leaping over the debris as he saw his son tearing everything apart. " No... im too late!" He said sadly sprinting into the once cage that held him. He smelled human blood and another blood of a quarter demon. His grandson... He stopped as he came upon a shallow grave holding Chi-Chi and a child who was frightened beyond belief. He dropped down into the small pit picking up the child who instantly began to cry against his robe in fright. He tore off the top of his hood and wrapped him up safely as he had to stop his son and keep the child alive and free.

His could only bite his bottom lip sadly as the knew the poor child had to have endured so much, but as he saw the black claws on his grandson they held traces of blood and flesh. The birth of a partly demon child was not for human's demons should only breed with demon's but it isn't always so. Even his own half demon wife didn't live through the birth...

The citizens ran in terror as the oozaru raged across the land and into the city demolishing everything that it could. Its rage a mere fraction of the pain coursing through its veins. It punched through a building and crushed another with its foot. Its low growl carried for miles as those citizens tried to defend themselves. But their meager weapons were nothing to Goku who simply crushed them like a bug.

But it didn't take long for the military to get involved. Goku's head raised as he heard the low buzzing of what sounded like bugs but became loud roars as nearly a dozen aircraft flew down from the sky their own machine guns opening fire upon him. Goku's thick fur wasn't thick enough as the rounds pierced his flesh but he only roared swinging his fist and smashing one of the planes with his fist. The gasoline and spark from the engine lit his arm on fire but he only beat the flame out with his hand

A loud bang caught him off guard as a line of tanks opened fire nailing Goku in the side as a portion of his side was now an open wound. The smoke from the turrets told him easily what had harmed him. But the demon inside of Goku roared ignoring the pain, he jumped over the buildings let his feet and hands crush the vehicles. He didn't' care for the screams of those inside of them as he wanted them to die for causing him such pain.

But as the aircraft came down again they flew overhead and a loud whistle noise came and Goku was hit by a single three hundred pound bomb. The force knocking him down into the ground, the street crumbling from the sheer weight of Goku's body breaking the concrete with ease. The bomb left a huge gash in his chest as blood poured from the wound but with determination his head raised and fired another ball of fire into the sky. Following more and more repetitive blasts another set of humans moved behind him aiming a bazooka at Goku's back.

The oozaru turned around and could not of stopped the rocket as it slammed into his eye making him topple over a building yelling pain as a bloody hole was now all that remained of his right eye. His hands cupped his face as pain streaked through him. His feet knocked into buildings sending them toppling to the ground as he rolled around writhing in agony as he had three critical wounds.

They did not stop their assault as they carpet bombed the flailing beast with more and more heavy weaponry those humans still arming the bazooka fired more and more rockets drawing out painful cries from the beast until one blast severed his tail and his mouth screamed in rapture, a mix of sheer pain and unrivaled agony. The flailing tail was severed as it frantically beat along the ground before returning to its normal size as Goku groaned his more conscious state returning as he struggled to get to his feet. Blinding pain tore through him as he got to his feet, he could no longer see from one eye, his stomach and chest having two holes in him, his back burned and ripped, and his once proud tail now a bloody stump.

Staggeredly he made his way the bombs and rockets missing him as he struggled to get away and slip into the shadows of the night.

Early the next morning the owner of the park and of the demon child who had torn through the city was up at a podium giving a speech of apology and regret for what had happened. " I and no one here knew of that ability, even those who captured him had never seen such an event. But I assure you that it was not our wishes to see what happened last night." Camera's rolled and flashes of photographers as the story of the month was here.

But one person was there for other reasons... On top of a building stood the near dead half demon. Goku was nearly dead from the amount of blood he had lost, his face was dried with blood, his hand clutched the wound that still poured blood, how and why he was still alive no one could of known. Except revenge... His fangs opened as blood that had risen from his stomach coated them. He gave no more concern for himself as he fell from the building slamming hard into the ground and nearly breaking his bones.

Those there screamed as Goku rose from the ground his one good eye covered in crimson blood. " Youuuu..." He growled taking a step at the podium. Those journalists ran in fear leaving the head CEO stuck as the exit was jammed with people leaving only his eight security guards between him and the demon. He staggered towards him, the one good arm cracked as his claws were broken but still sharp. They were still enough to kill... He began a half run as his legs were having trouble keeping pace.

The guards drew their pistols and fired hitting Goku in the stomach and chest blood ripping through his back but he kept his pace, blood falling from the corner of his mouth as he slashed into one of the guards and ducked kicking one into another. Another bullet shattered his good arm leaving a painful bone splitting break as Goku screamed but threw the fist ignoring the blinding pain as his arm snapped in two.

He lashed with the claws on his feet cutting into one and another before they could reload. Of the two remaining guards one reloaded and the other pulled out a billy club and swung smashing Goku in the side of the face and busting three of his fangs out but he remained standing. His foot drove through his throat and sent him backwards. Goku's face was mangled as he turned to the side and was hit with another bullet this one shooting through his jaw and out his other cheek.

The one good eye widened as he simply dove foreword throwing his weight into the human as he knocked him over and then sunk his teeth into his neck and tore out the throat violently leaving the CEO alone but Goku was barely able to stand let alone move. His revenge so close but he couldn't budge his broken body and he slumped to his knee's.

The CEO let out a breath as he saw that the beast couldn't do anything but roll over and die now. " Well don't worry my prize, i'll have your precious fluids drained and i'll create more of you little demons. With that I can bread little weapons like you for 50 million a piece! Even with your damage you could of destroyed me but the military is far more interested in non-mechanical means of warfare these days and little demon's like you are perfect for that. So don't worry you'll enjoy your legacy." He laughed as Goku could only look up.

A figure behind him approached as a long hooded cloak covered his appearance except for two sets of glowing eyes around his face. " But... I will not let that happen..." A voice said behind the Ceo and he came face to face with an almost look alike as the hood fell down. Bardock and Goku's one day old son. Two glowing gold eyes and long white claws were met before he could react he was slashed across the throat. Bardock snorted kicking the soon to be dead human away and walked over quickly to his son who fell backwards. " My son... it pains me to see you so." Bardock said as Goku only looked at him unable to form words anymore but his eye told his father everything.

" Yes I am your father... I came to late to save you and your mate. But I promise I will let your son live." Goku's eyes shined with one crystal tear and fell from it as Gohan's arms reached out, his face shedding tears for his father. " Gohan say good-bye..." Bardock said in a low whisper as Gohan hugged his daddy for the first and last time. He pulled Gohan away much to both to the father and son who had not known the other.

" Be good in the afterlife my son. Your mate will need you there, rest in peace my son..." Bardock said as watched Goku's final tear fall before he to succumb to the painless void of death. Bardock pulled out a small canteen of gasoline and dumped it over the body of his son. " Watch Gohan... this is the final time we will see him again." Bardock closed his eyes with a tear that fell as he struck a match and let it fall. The flames ignited burning the body and any chances of creating true monsters from his son. The flames sparked in both their eyes as it all went up in flame. Bardock moved the hood over his head as the sirens from the outside knowing his time was up. But his son's body would be gone, there was nothing left by the time they would get here. He dropped the container letting the rest burn in flames as he walked out an exit and slipped away...

He traveled through the alley's going outside of the city and past its protection he walked until he found what he was looking for... he and his grandson's future lay just beyond the forest.

Tragic... Im sorry if this breaks your heart. But if you want me to epilogue what happens to Gohan and Bardock in the next chapter tell me.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_**Beyond The Forest**_

_**Epilouge**_

_A/N: This can be very emotional and tragic. Made me cry when I wrote it, but if you wish not to read this and have your own thoughts how this story ends then by all means you don't have too. But if you would want how I would think it would end read but it may not be one of the easiest to read. ( My Opinion)_

**(6 Years later)

* * *

**

Bardock sat alone in the small house he had built, his face aged slightly even after 12 years. Having raised Gohan by himself and it was hard without a wife or even for Gohan who didn't even have his real mom and dad. He felt so bad himself, unable to prevent the tragedy that befell him. He knew that Gohan's demon blood kept him from being weak and breaking down as well as being depressed. He looked like any normal boy and girl save for his spiky hair and golden eyes but it wasn't as signifigant as his own. Not a thick coat of fur, long sharp claws, and tail. He was as close to human save for his strength and speed, outmatching any human alive at his age.

He wasn't sure if he should tell him about the real truth of his mother and father, that he was not fully human. That he and his entire family were side show attractions, that he had burned his father leaving no ashes of his remains to be seen and create any further weapons that could be used in humanities name. He had retrieved his mother's body from the shallow grave the night before, burying her outside of their home. Bardock had to bite back his tears_... Its so unfair! I shouldn't cry as such but this is inhuman... no child deserves to loose their mother and father! Not having the only two people who wanted him in this entire planet. That would not look at him differently_... He began to cry hard, the loneliness and unending torment breaking his old heart. _Why? The boy deserved someone, especially not me... if I wasn't so out of control with my demonic blood I could of raised my son, taken he and his lass somewhere safe. But no... I was weak... I was a... a coward... I ran..._ He banged his fist on the table hard as his tears ran down his arm. His hands balled tightly and his eyes shut.

He looked outside through the tattered window at his grandson. His young body kneeling in front of the large stone. The gravesite of his own mother. _The one he killed... how... how do they manage..._ knowing they killed the most loving being in all of creation. Looking through his own tear soaked eyes he saw Gohan's head hung, his hands digging into his pants. He didn't need to be smart to know that he was crying admirably trying to talk with the loving mother who wanted him so greatly only never to hear her voice. See her beauty as a small boy. Feel the comfort against her breast. No he had lost it all...

Silence would be his answer. His torment would be living, living a life where he alone killed her. Bardock knew Gohan would grow up, live a life, maybe start a family but still be bound by his past. The one part of any child's heart would never be open. Never to know unconditional love he would be unwilling to accept it, accept another easily. His pain could never be lessened for it wore on him everyday he left for school. Having to look back at his home and the shallow grave where... Bardock got up walking away from the scene as he had done before, being a coward. The severity wearing on him as he sat alone on the floor no willing to look up, only to stare at the floor. Looking at nothing because everything else reminded him of everyone he failed.

His wife, his son, his daughter in law, his grandson, his family, his people. Everyone he failed... alone he was nothing, everyone tried to better him but he knew it down inside he was at fault. His own weakness hurting everyone he could ever care for. _This is... too much... for me to handle... im old and weak... Gohan does truly deserve something and someone who can teach him... not this old bag of skin and bones_. No one could ever understand, no one ever needed to, for he had to make some amends. Give Gohan a future, give him some hope.

He got up slowly, his knees cracking as he walked now, heading outside he closed the door silently behind him, his head hung. Approaching behind Gohan the little boy turned his face fresh with tears. Wiping them off with the back of his hand. " She...doesn't want to talk today..." Was all he could sniffle out. Bardock's heart cracking that little more it was just...so unbearable to watch him suffer.

" Gohan...come with me... its time I gave you something a little boy deserves." He said not looking up from the mask of his hair. Reaching out his large hand he took Gohan's who grasped it and pulled him up to his feet. " Promise me though... do not look at what I do today as anything more then what any child deserves. I've done all I can for you, but its time you get someone else who can show you more then what I can." Throwing on his old tattered cloak and taking what little money he had headed off with Gohan into the busy city.

* * *

Gohan was unsure of what his grandpa was doing following him wordlessly as they approached a large white building, a blue sign above the entrance. **Child Services Center and Adoption** He didn't know what it meant but his grandpa lead him inside.

Bardock approached the desk a older woman sat there filling out a form as she looked up and saw his hooded form. " Yes sir may I help you?" She asked as he stopped.

" Yes I would like to have my grandson placed in foster care. Im afraid that I cannot support him..." His head turned looking away almost painfully as the receptionist looked up over her desk at the boy holding his hand.

" Well as you request sir, is there any certain relatives you may be able to place him with? Or any family or friends you wish to request for him?" She asked grabbing the forum.

" No, his mother and father are dead. All living relatives are as well deceased, the same goes with friends. I am far too old and far too weak to handle a child." He said placing his hand upon the counter. " Please all I want is for him to be someplace happy..." He looked down at Gohan who only looked around not knowing what he was saying or doing.

" Are there any medical conditions, or serious illness we should be aware of?" She asked going down the list, Bardock saying no to all of them. " Upon signing this agreement you willingly relinquish custody of your son." She said handing him the form which he only signed his first name not having a last one. " Any last or other info we should know or concern us?"

" Yes, he's very strong and agile. Not normal he can do things any normal man can do please note that even for his size." He said watching as the woman skimmed over the report. " Oh yes make sure the boy has this for currency." He said reaching up and setting down a large handful of golden coins. " That's everything make sure he gets it." He said looking down to Gohan as the woman wide eyed took the money and deposited it in a security box for him.

Bardock reached down and pulled Gohan up on the counter. Though hurting to do this to him he had no more choice. He stroked Gohan's face. " Your going to stay here Gohan. Be nice for the people here they are going to take care of you." He said as Gohan looked up at him stunned.

" Why? Where are you going?" He asked sounding a little frightened as his grandfather's hand left him.

" There is nothing left for me to give you Gohan. Your going to be far better off without me." He said turning to leave but Gohan grabbed his hand.

" Don't leave! Grandpa please don't leave me! Im happy with yo-" He was silenced as Bardock put his finger over his lips.

" Gohan this isn't about me thinking your not happy, this about what's really best for you." He said looking at Gohan.

" Please don't! Grandpa don't!" He begged but he pulled his hand away. The woman behind him trying to hold Gohan back as he cried reaching for him with his small hands. Bardock turned away and slowly walked out his feet going as faster as Gohan's wails grew louder. " No! NO! GRANDPA GRANDPA! COME BACK COME BACK GRANDPA!" He cried harder the further he got. His limbs flailing madly as another man working there came over to hold him. His cries grew so desperate, his eyes raining tears as he shook his head screaming madly.

Bardock turned back one last time at Gohan before shaking his head and heading out the door. His form disappearing outside as Gohan only cried and cried harder. His face finding comfort in the receptionists chest who held him like a mother would rubbing his back as he cried so hard in her shirt.

But a couple who had watched the whole spectacle saw the pain in the young boy's face plus the father seemed to hold some resemblance to the boy and his situation. The man got up from his bench, Long spiky hair that hung around his ankles as his wife who was barren. The reason for their journey to pick a child for their family. Heading over the man approached the male receptionist. " I think we found a suitable choice don't you agree dear?" He asked as his wife nodded her head.

" Well sir being that all the info on you and you wife filled out already and the boy's is here presently we will let you sign this form." He said handing him Gohan's form. Signing his name. Raditz Sayjin with that the man placed his form back on their file as he went back and got the boy. His red beat eyes and limp form giving some hint to the emotion running through him. Handing over Gohan to Raditz's wife the barren mother found instant comfort in him.

" There, there. Im sure you feel so bad but don't worry we're going to take you home today. You'll be very happy." She said reaching into her purse with a free hand. " Here little Gohan.. have a cookie." She said offering the treat to him which he took slowly and nibbled on it. His crying still coming but slowing as he just laid against the underside of her neck.

* * *

Bardock made his way out of town, heading to the nearby rocky ridges that bordered the great sea. His eyes burning with tears after leaving his grandson but he had no choice. Looking up to the sky, it clouded over, the light being covered as he looked down the long ridge. His hand grabbed the tattered cloak and ripped it off letting it fly over the edge. Turning around he raised his arms up his side. His heels hanging over the edge. " No child of demon's such as I shall be born again and become a plague to life...Im sorry Gohan for doing it but you will understand in time I know you will find out... the truth of who you are..." Letting his tears fall he smiled one last time before leaning back. He fell off the ledge his hair flapping as he looked up to a parted sky a bright line shining up above him, two angels looking down at him. His son and his wife... neither seemed angry or upset. Goku's hand reached for Bardock's through the clouds. Bardock gave a final smile as he reached up as the waves silenced beneath him. It took yet an instant his hand grasped his sons... his body cracked against the rocks below and sliding down into the murky depths of the ocean...

* * *

Many years had passed and Gohan had grown up, his life becoming one never to forget. He couldn't anyway, kneeling down as he had when he was a child. The old and moldy headstone of his mother he looked at it, the house at which he had lived the beginning of his life had been torched, nothing but ash remained. But the headstone still remained. Growing up he had been the best, at everything, athletics, academics, people. Everyone loved him or knew him. He had been a great success in his college career as a football player. A international super star known world round, marrying his high school sweet heart and not the top models, and actresses that offered him everything. But doing what he thought best he didn't go pro in football. No he gave it up and went into Genetics, finding cures for several diseases and working on a new cure for Alzheimer's and Cancer.

Though that wasn't the reason. He wanted to know he was, who his mother was, who his father was. It took three years of all overtime work but he found out his answer. And what a shocker it was. From a film that was locked away from the public he got it. His father Goku, a Demon a red furred animal who once was a main attraction for a major company until breaking free and causing chaos in the city. They found him the day later with the president of the company dead, his body had been charred leaving only his skeleton. His mother an unknown woman known as Chi-Chi who came with Goku after being taken back as prisoners from where they had both originally came from. He knew he was the little boy that was born to eyes across the world, but unknown in fate. He had one chromosome too many once he studied his DNA and recovering a sample from his mother's remains he knew that he was in fact the Demon child's son. Impossible as it seemed it all made sense, his strength, size, and skill in everything.

Still after everything, he knew his parents. It finally caught him after so many years that he was himself. His parents didn't change him for better or for worse. Should it matter he was 1/4 demon or whatever his father was? No... he was still him and in the end that's all that really mattered.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**Rushed? Not done? Maybe but its an epilouge right? All is done and Beyond the Forest remains one of the finest G/CC's out there.**_


End file.
